


The Lost Truth

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Persona 4
Genre: FGO 1.5 aka Pseudo-Singularity part, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: When Yu Narukami is kind of shows up at foggy Yasoinaba, he knows something is wrong because he remembers this thick fog already gone.Also, people from an Organization called Chaldea seems trying to fix this Inaba, somehow.And don't forget that his status is now a Saber class Servant too.What kind of problem he's into, now?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925035
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Node 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is... first chapter of remake and translate fic of mine from my first language. But, if you feeling impatient, Indonesian version already reaching 7 chapters
> 
> Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13095595/1/The-Lost-Truth  
> (plus original version not only low in quality, but drag on in term of pace and different in prologue)
> 
> Oh right, disclaimer:
> 
> FGO owns by TypeMoon, DW, and Aniplex  
> Persona series by Atlus and P1 Studio  
> Story is mine~

“Emiya! Protect Master and-” 

The grey eyes suddenly went wide, his katana on the right hand then held by two hand was just in time to stop another katana that almost sliced his neck. Two katana mdet and create a distinctive sound just like when two metals collided. The person who gets attacked just grits his teeth, while the one who do the attacking still keeping his momentum. But, without another beat, the attacked one amazingly able to make a strong blast attack to the first attacker. 

Yet the other person easily brushes the blast and once again readying his stance to attack once more. 

Both katana user fight seems won’t end soon. 

**⥽---⥼**

**Few Days ago**

A young man with grey hair is seen walking all alone in the middle of the night at the city of Tokyo with leisure pace. His grey eyes stare at the sky, and he feels a bit disappointment when notices there’s no star in sight. 

“Light pollution makes stars invisible to the naked eyes,” he lets out a soft sigh,“I’m starting to miss Inaba.” 

This young man who leisurely walks in Suburban area of Tokyo in the middle of the night is Yu Narukami. A 17 years old youth who recently went back to Tokyo after he spends one year in a rural area of Yasoinaba. Now the question is, what Yu Narukami doing in the middle of the night? The answer is simple, he is hungry and now going to minimarket near his house to buy instant ramen. 

In the stillness of the night, Yu is in deep thought. Thinking about his hectic two years both from Inaba and Tokyo that makes him smile when remembering all people whom he cares about. In fact, whenever he tries to compare Inaba and Tokyo, he prefers the former for all experiences and people in there. 

“University, huh?” 

Also, another thing, Yu is kind of feeling insecure whenever he remembers that next year is time for him to enter university. Not the ‘academic’ anxiety one, but social one, he knows how busy university life compares to high school which means, less time to meet his friends. 

He lets out a tired sigh and shakes his head. No, he knows the bonds that he shares with his friends and few people in Inaba won’t be forgotten. They obviously will be busy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t meet or at least talking through other communication means. 

“Now I better focus on buying ramen.” he lets out a light chuckle. 

Yet he never arrives at minimarket nor home because there’s unwanted is happing to him. Suddenly, a light beneath his body pulls him through the concrete. He lost his footing and feels like float at vacuum space from how everything around him there’s nothingness. He doesn’t sense anything like wind, temperature and air. Still, despite strange sensation he’s in, Yu still be able to breath. Yu grateful for this fact. 

After for a while of feeling nothingness, Yu once again gets a strong beam come from below. Just like before, a pulling sensation can be felt. Because how powerful the light is, Yu covers up his face using right arm. After the light dies down, he is standing on top of a familiar set of small steps. A pair of grey eyes go wide upon noticing the surrounding area. He kind of taken back when he realizes a katana is in his hand. 

“What...?” 

Unfortunately, there’s a huge contradiction to Inaba that familiar to Yu Narukami. He remembers clearly, two times leaving Yasoinaba, this small town already change for the better. From quaint, boring, and scary when he stayed there for one year turned into quirky little town. Then for the second visit (and leaves), the town local farm kind of thrives when Yosuke said Junes aka the local supermarket doing a join program after Gran-Prix, err... unique case. 

So, when Yu see Yasoinaba is full of fog that so thick which make visibility worse, his senses tell him something gone terribly wrong. He is pretty sure fog gone after bizarre murder case solved. Then what’s happen here? Don't tell him something happens during his time in the city? Now, a guilt feeling arises. Yu takes a deep breath because panicking won’t get him nowhere. Yu then decides that standing at Train Station won’t give him information at all. 

And so, Yu Narukami is seen walking to nearest place he can think of, the Gas Station. But he just remembers too, the distance between a nearby familiar place and train station is in fact, quite far. Walking will only exhaust him. Yet, driving during this weather is likely to crash or in another word, dangerous. 

Until his right leg step on the ground, a flurry of blue butterflies surrounding him and then once again Yu Narukami disappears. 

A bunch of blue butterflies then appear on front of Moel Gas Station. Those azure critters then making a whirling movement follows by forming body shape of Yu until said young man really appear in the middle of butterflies' vortex. After Yu lands on both of his feet, the swarm of butterflies disappear into the air. 

Yu is still confused at what has happened so far. He's in a daze till loud sound of two hitting objects made of metal catches his attention. From near his spot, Yu can make out two body shapes are fighting in inhumanly possible. At first, he only notices two people until another human-shape is seen standing to distance they self from people who busy fighting. 

Loud bang noise startles Yu which makes our baffled young man decides that approaching battle is logical step in his predicament. He unsheathes his katana. 

But he needs to stop when a dark blob is coming to attack him in high speed. Before the creature able to harm him, his katana already thrusts the blob and slice it in half. That creature evaporates instantly. His eyes’ pupil enlarges for he knows what kind of creature that almost hurt him. 

“Shadow? A shadow in the real world? Or... is this even real world?” He grips his katana tighter. 

His questions will keep piling up the more he spends to stand in that spot. 

**⥽---⥼**

Meanwhile, a man in red get-up is summoning another pair of blades on his hands. He grits his teeth in annoyance because so far, his attacks and weapons are easily dodge or destroyed by the enemy. Another man except younger is seen standing at the back of two figures in battle. This young man’s right hand is in lifting position for a while with weird lights coming out from him to dispel blob creatures that intend to attack him. 

“Emiya, we need to retreat! These weird blobs are starting to surround us!” The young man is starting to get tired for firing spells and supporting his archer Servant. 

The red clad man called Emiya grimaces, his attention now being split between protecting his Master and fighting a girl in front of him. A girl with a weird creature that Emiya suspects as her familiar is floating besides her that holds a long laser blade. That girl too arms with a revolver. 

“Oh? Is the last Master of humanity in trouble? Is your servant not sufficient enough, Fujimaru Ritsuka?” Her voice sounds weird with addition of distorted tone, the younger male who refers as Fujimaru Ritsuka looks at the girl with sharp eyes. 

“Master, on my mark, run as fast as you can!” 

Emiya then changes his two blades with a bow, then he summons a sword that he modifies to be an arrow. But before he able to fire the arrow, a series of fast cuts happen around their area causing Emiya to launch himself at Ritsuka thus protecting him. One of cuts hit Emiya’s back. 

“Master, you okay?” 

Ritsuka is nodding weakly then he uses another spell to heal the wound of his servant. 

“Very well then, play time is over, people from Chaldea. This is goodbye... Sukuna-Hikona!” the blue creature near hear begins to fly above RItsuka and Emiya, its laser sword pointing at above. At the tip of its sword starts to gather light which gets brighter as seconds pass. 

Before the light strikes two people who pretty much accept that this is the way they die, suddenly a fast thrust is heading to the blue creature. That thrust shatters it and at the same time, the girl screams in agony. 

After a blue familiar creature gone, someone was standing in its place. Someone with grey hair and a dark grey gakuran adores his body could be seen stands up straight, his katana in right hand is gleaming. 

“Naoto?” 

The savior of Chaldea at that place only lets out a name whose he addresses to a girl who attacks them for a while ago as an opening statement.


	2. Node 1: South Shopping District (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and introduction are being thrown a lot. Yu is still have questions regarding everything.
> 
> First thing first, helping Chaldea is the logical thing to search for those answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Second Chapter! AAAAAA
> 
> I love that I'm able to write with a lot of style in this site compared to ffn.net
> 
> Just like before, Persona and FGO aren't mine~

The blue-haired girl upon hearing her name being called by Yu lower her weapon. She looks at Yu with dumfounded expression. 

“S-senpai? Why? Why are you here? Why are you stopping my attack? Is... is something wrong with me? Am I making a mistake? If yes, I-I'm sorry, please forgive me.” Suddenly, Naoto is in the verge of tears. Her eyes are glassy, and she takes a step back. 

Yu is even more confused than before. What is she even apologizing for? 

“There’s nothing wrong. Naoto, please tell me, what is happening with Inaba? Why there are fog everywhere?” Yu is looking around and starts to notice that Inaba Shopping District is empty, some shops even in terrible conditions. Weathered buildings are the only proof that this one used to be community area. 

“What’s happen with... Inaba? W-wait... don’t tell me you’re another intruder like those Chaldeans? If so, you’re my enemy. Sukuna-Hikona!” 

Without gives Yu a chance, Naoto’s persona, Sukuna-Hikona straight dives into Yu. The grey-haired young man raises his sword to defend himself because if he dodged, two people at his back will get hurt. Two blades collide, while Sukuna-Hikona's blade creating humming sound, Yu’s katana simply lets out sparks. 

Aware that Sukuna-Hikona's attack doesn’t make any progress to hurt her enemy, she points her revolver and pulls the trigger. But the bullets never hit Yu because someone deflects them with a barrage of swords. The man in the red coat proudly stands in front of Yu. 

“Now we’re even, Kid. And for introduction, let’s save it for later. We need to take down the Dog who guards its master, shall we?” a smirk is displayed, Yu bits his lower lips because he disagrees with the talk about Naoto being a guard dog. Yet, he knowingly nods for this is the only way to survive. 

Naoto becomes even more furious, “ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT YOU BUNCH OF IMBECILES! I WON’T LET YOU DESTROY THIS PARADISE HE MADE!” 

Sukuna-Hikona is flying up, from its left hand appears a dark aura. Yu lets out a gasp for that attack is familiar for him. The persona will use mudo skill and her target isn’t him nor man in red, but another guy at his back in sitting position. 

If only he could summon his persona. 

Wait, this world already similar with how TV world is, right? With this fog and shadow too. Maybe, just maybe. 

He switches his katana to the left hand. Then his right hand shoots up while opening up the palm. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to swim his unconsciousness to summon a being which is his other self. He can feel it, the familiar warm and tugging sensation in his heart wishes to break free from his mind. His fear and concern begin to disappear from his psychological state. 

He suddenly opens his eyes. 

“PERSONA!” 

A sound of card breaking can be heard filling up the stillness of Inaba Shopping District. 

For that one too, the arcana that had been reversed because Fog of Delusion, are starting to shift. 

Eventually, another being appears above Yu’s head. Something in black coat, a large naginata on its hand, spiky fingers and shoes with long and sharp soles looks ready to attack. Yu quickly back off to defend the black-haired young man. 

And finally, a dark sphere is launched by Sukuna-Hikona which when hitting Yu’s body turns into some kind of magic circle. Yet Yu is unaffected with that attack. 

“Thank you, Mister.” Yu offers the person who with man in red his hand which easily accepted. Yu subsequently pulls him off the ground. 

Seeing Sukuna-Hikona readying another attack, Yu stares at his persona. 

“Izanagi.” 

Yu’s other self obediently proceed to attack Sukuna-Hikona with its large naginata. Another self of Naoto parries the attack. The Persona user who don’t understand about what happen grits his teeth. Seems like fighting Naoto will be frustrating because her speed is faster than his. Well, if he put his teammates in a rank of speed, the fastest one will be Yosuke, Naoto the second, and third is him. Yup, this fight will encounter some problem. 

He can’t take down Naoto with brute force and speed, he must attack her with surprise. An unpredictable strike is what he needs. 

“Mister in red clothes?” Don’t blame him for calling that guy like that. The red guy never introduce himself! 

Red guy who is busy shooting swords ( _what?_ Yu is questioning that man method in attacking opponent inside his head) then pauses for a bit. 

“What, kid?” 

“Can we switch position? You are dealing with Naoto’s Persona- I mean a being that fighting with mine, meanwhile I will confront the girl.” 

A gear is turning inside the red archer head, he nods and suddenly with high speed jumps to shoot Sukuna-Hikona with an arrow. Meanwhile, Yu brandishes his katana to attack Naoto. 

When Naoto’s revolver chamber goes empty, she quickly reloads while Yu doesn't waste a chance to attack summons Izanagi to use zio skill that unfortunately Naoto evades. 

“Oh, switching tactics, are we?” 

Yu is following her at running to lungs his katana at her. 

“You’re slower than me, you idiot!” 

That’s what Yu’s waiting, He is missing on purpose in attacking the ex-detective prince. Because he intentionally stabs the ground near Naoto and using Izanagi’s skill that he planted on his katana in split seconds during Naoto first dodge, a large electrical current spread around Yu’s feet. That electric attack succeeds at electrocute the blue-haired girl to unconscious. Just in time, Yu able to held her body before hit the ground. 

Sukuna-Hikona suddenly disappears together with Naoto losing her consciousness. Izanagi too vanish for understanding that his job is done. 

Hurriedly, red guy and his companion approach Yu who is supporting the body of their attacker. 

“... Is she alright?” The grey-haired young man apparently worried for someone who just struck at him moments ago, Yu feels a bit closer for how the way his mind working is same. On the other hand, Red Guy looks at his Master strangely, Yu only nods. 

“Yes, I guess. This isn’t the first time I... err... electrocute my friend,” at Gran-Prix last year, which leaves uncomfortable memory for him. Also, phrasing he thinks. “So, this one won’t kill her, hurt, yes.” 

Unfortunately, when they have “cooldown's" time after a fight, a large mass of shadows starts to gather around them. Red Guy eventually begin to attack them by sword bombardment. Too bad, only few of them evaporated upon contacting sharp objects. 

Yu grimaces seeing those black blobs starting to fly above them. “Sorry Mister, but what you did only make them angry. Both of you please stand beside me.” 

Both of them agree to Yu’s demand. 

Next Yu opens up his palm again, a blue card appears to float then he quickly crushed it. 

Shattering sound once again ring out, and the large creature which Yu’s summon before manifests to wait his other self’s command. 

“Izanagi.” a name is uttered in calm manner causing Izanagi to float up above fast, then its point the naginata to the sky. 

In just few seconds, a large lightning strikes everywhere around four people above, obliterating each shadows in sight. 

“We need to get out of here, I can’t do it again because how large magical energy I need to spend just for a Maziodyne skill. Let's go, everyone.” 

And so, three of them flee the South part of Shopping District with Yu lifts Naoto bridal style. He suggests for them to go to a local shrine, The Tatsuhime Shrine near their fighting spot. 

**⥽---⥼**

**Somewhere, Unknown Location**

A grown-up male with unkempt black hair is twirling his revolver mindlessly. His yellow eyes are staring at a one of many red _Sando_. At his back, there’s a _kagura-den_ in same red color albeit with small black paint added. He let out a weary sigh then walking to the building. He doesn’t get in though, only standing at the entrance. 

“You’re way too calm when to send only one of your guard dogs, you know? Chaldea as what Alter Ego Servant eloquently said, ‘a bunch of party-poopers as organization form’ so far easy to wreck everything that The World thinks that the worse thing happens at humanity. They’re pretty much ally of The World at the same time.” 

Someone inside the kagura-den is calmly keep silent and drinking their green tea. Seems like this person won’t take the bait of black unkempt hair man words. The man let out a chuckle. 

“Always untalkative one, why are you not having fun in that position. If I’m in that position, I will play a bit with that great power, you know?” 

Suddenly a rumbling of thunder could be heard nearby. Secretly, this thunder makes the man shuddered a bit but he is masking it with another chuckle. 

“Tch, so sensitive. Anyway, where’s Alter Ego? Surely, he won’t run away after knowing Chaldea come, right?” 

The person who enjoying their tea next place the cup on top of a small wooden table. 

“He’s busy in trying to expand this World without the Counter Force trying to meddling much. Enough from Chaldea already trying to cause some ruckus,” 

Another sip for pausing their talk. Tapping noises then fill the room. 

“And don’t worry about him wanting to run away. A curse surely something he won’t appreciate.” 

The unkempt man then sitting on the stairs of the entrance. He shakes his head in amused manner. 

“Yep, still boring.” He whispers under his breath. 

**⥽---⥼**

Three people plus unconscious one arrives at an abandoned shrine. Yet despite being abandoned, this shrine adorned by golden decoration which obviously weirded out two people from Chaldea. Yu is seen gathering scenery of the shrine without a word. 

“Oi, Kid. Stop fooling around because my Master want to know about you.” 

A sentence addresses at him causes Yu to stop at what he’s doing and approaches two acquaintances he made during the fight. 

“My name is Yu Narukami, nice to meet you.” Yu offers a handshake to Red Man. Which promptly accepted by this person. 

“Emiya, Archer Servant of Fujimaru Ritsuka, a Master from Chaldea Organization.” 

You see, this thing will be confusing for ordinary people, but too bad, normalcy is now being a foreign concept to Yu Narukami too. Hence, he is taking in stride an unusual information about Emiya who identified himself as servant and finally, he obtains the black-haired young man’s name. It will be tiring to refer him as black-haired young man so far. 

“Ah, sorry Ritsuka Fujimaru-kun, it’s nice to meet you too.” 

The black-haired one named Ritsuka shows his friendly grin. 

**PIP** **PIP** **PIP**

A sudden beeping sound cut their introduction and becoming a reminder that they’re in a dangerous area. Ritsuka is quickly fiddling with his communication device on his wrist. Then, a hologram is showing a long-haired woman with elaborate dress. She has a weird staff too in her hand. 

“Yuhuu, Fujimaru-kun, Da Vinci-chan's here! How's everything going? I hope you’re okay after being attacked suddenly like that!” 

A beaming face is shown on Ritsuka face, and he nods eagerly, “don’t worry, we’re okay especially someone is saving us in dealing with a lot of problems. But, unfortunately Emiya couldn’t be able to identified the one who saves us. So, can you tell us about him?” 

Da Vinci then lift up a cup of coffee, “show him to me then.” 

Yu who has been listening then get closer to make Da Vinci sees his face. 

“Hmm... our radar shows us you’re a Servant, Narukami-kun. But strangely, I’m pretty sure we never heard a heroic spirit with your name, no offense, though. Hmm... maybe you’re like Sieg-kun? Or another Pseudo-Servant with spirit of the host intact like Zhuge Liang? Yet, you sound confuse with everything. Is World didn’t give you information about how everything works, Narukami-kun?” 

Well, that’s certainly too much unknown words to Yu, “uhm... no?” 

“Very well then, we will try to find about you as much as we can. Your class, skill, and even Noble Phantasm is still a mystery for us. In the meantime, please take care Emiya and Fujimaru-kun, okay?” 

Yu is giving her a thumb up, “I won’t let you down, Da Vinci-san.” 

Da Vinci smiles warmly then instantly her face becomes serious. 

“A mission to investigate a Pseudo-Singularity of Yasoinaba, A City Covered with Fog of Deceive is now commence!” 

* * *

**Pseudo-Singularity Rank A+**

**  
A City Covered With Fog of Deceive: Yasoinaba**

**The Lost Truth of ████ ██████**

**A.D 2012**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit explanation time!  
> > Sando: kind of gate of Shinto shrine, except a bit closer to shinto unlike Torii which builds at the start of path to the shrine  
> > Kagura-den: A hall to perform sacred dance, like Noh or Kagura.
> 
> If you're wondering about timeline Yu's in Chaldea. Here it is:
> 
> ((The Lost Truth -> Chaldea Special File: Yu Narukami) FGO 1.5) -> (Moved to Wandering Sea aka FGO 2.0 (Two Unusual Servants -> Human Servant Club of Chaldea))
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos, subscriptions and even bookmarks both in other stories and Yu's Adventure series. Despite I'm sure my English isn't that good.
> 
> I appreciate them all, thank you so much!


	3. Node 1: South Shopping District (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more information finally poured down to explain the unusualness of this Pseudo-Singularity. Also Yu found out his uniqueness as Servant after a visit to a familiar place which is located at his own unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to explain Nasuverse (after awhile in JP, where Lostbelt is a thing) mostly regarding Pseudo-Singularity which maybe I forgot how it works (please help)
> 
> Oh, finally I add more characters!
> 
> Now onto the usual disclaimer~  
> Persona 4 is owned by P1 Studio/Atlus  
> FGO is owned by TypeMoon, Delight Works, and Aniplex

Communication from Chaldea is still connected for they’re now discussing the way how this world works and exchanging new information. Yu is trying to grasp the situation that he’s getting involved to. He finally learns about why this Inaba is being called as Pseudo-Singularity because what happen in this place isn’t supposed to happen. You can say, this place is left the track of time and space that has been determined. Which means this Inaba lost to its destination. Yet, this event cannot get erased by the World because something keeps it exist and at the same time, if it being left off, the Pseudo-Singularity can turn into full Singularity upon using bigger energy source. The only thing that differs between Pseudo-Singularity and Singularity is the scale of how important or large irregularity affect the way history flow. 

“Now, the important question is, Narukami-kun. Since seems like you’re not summoned here in usual means because how you didn’t get information about this world works, could it be you’re summoned when you’re still alive and using special method too?” After long explanation, Da Vinci ask the grey-haired Persona user. She has intention to help the confused young Servant. 

“When I'm alive? Yes, I am. I was in the middle of walking to a nearest minimarket, suddenly I was getting pulled to nothingness and then shows up at Train Station,” Yu paused his explanation and thinking for next information, then he resumes, “if its help in identifying how I was summoned... The way how I ended up at Gas Station near fight between Emiya-san and Naoto was a vortex of blue butterfly suddenly surrounded me.” 

Da Vinci hums in understanding then she flicks her finger. “Could it be, you’re summoned by someone? Someone who’s not have connection to the World or even the Root. That can explain your uniqueness, Narukami-kun!” 

Emiya then speaks up, “yeah that’s a possibility. And about your class... since a katana always with you, I’m sure you’re in Saber class. But that familiar you summoned... Persona was it? Make you eligible at Caster class.” He shakes his head, “This talk isn’t important, we need to destroy Pseudo-Singularity first. Is there something helpful info regarding this place, Da Vinci?” 

Da Vinci upon hearing Emiya demands clasp her hands. “Yep! This world turns out can survive because it's gotten support with kind of special magecraft. They act like pillars in few points at certain places. One near a place where you had contact with enemy before.” 

“Very well then, let’s revisit that place again, everyone.” Confirms Ritsuka to everyone there. 

Then a groan is clearly uttered by someone. Three people who busy with Da Vinci then looks around to search the source of groaning and see the blue haired girl starts to wake up. Emiya stands in front of RItsuka to protect his master, meanwhile Yu calmly walk closer. He then extends his arm to give her a hand to stand up. But, a slap to his hand causing him to tilt his head in confusion. 

“Is something wrong, Naoto? I’m here to hel-” 

Yet Naoto lift her gun with shaking hands. Emiya tries to interfere but Yu raises his other hand to stop him for doing so. 

“Naoto, is something wrong?” 

“Don’t... don’t come any closer! You... you murderer!” 

A flinch although just for millisecond is Yu’s reaction to Naoto’s accusation then he gives his junior a visible confusion. Naoto still won’t put down her gun. 

“Excuse me?” 

Ritsuka then steps forward to explain and calming distressed Naoto. 

“No, he’s not... umm... Naoto-san? He saved me and my Servant when you’re about to... err... kill me.” 

Naoto then hugs her own feet to make her small as possible. Yu looks at her in pity, for her to be this vulnerable, there’s something terribly wrong happened here. 

Yu then kneels in front of her. 

“Naoto, are you, alright? If I hurt you, I’m sorry,” he says softly as possible to at least makes Naoto calm. 

Naoto look up at Yu with glassy eyes, but then she takes a deep breath to compose herself. She avoids Yu’s gaze by seeing at his back toward two people. 

“Who... are you people?” 

This makes Ritsuka and Emiya looking at each other. How can she doesn’t know them when their first meeting is spent by fighting and she fired up condescending words? Emiya shrugs his shoulder. Next RItsuka offers her a hand to get her up. Unlike Yu who straight up gets rejected. 

Accepting Naoto will likely to experience another breakdown episode the more he shows himself up, Yu backs down to give space between him and his friend (from different world) and lets Ritsuka takes the charge. 

“You don’t remember us? But you know about Chaldea when you fought us...” 

Naoto straighten her hat; she looks like trying to ready herself for a long explanation and questioning. 

“I’m sorry, did I do something terrible? If yes, then... what I’m worried about before I lose my ability to control my own self is true then.” 

Yu keeps silent entire time, he chooses to be a listener at the time while his mind is trying to figure out what’s the cause of this, so far, he deducts something controlling everything in this version of Inaba. Wait, what if there’s some sort of spy that able to see what they’re doing here? Yu frantically looks around him. 

“Umm... mind to explain what are you talking about?” 

Naoto nods her head, “yeah... this fog- ah where’s my manner? My name is Naoto Shirogane, private investigator for a bizarre murder case in this town, Yasoinaba. Mind telling me yours? Because I don’t remember fighting with both of you.” 

“I’m Fujimaru Ritsuka and this one is my Servant, Emiya, Class Archer.” Ritsuka give Emiya a gesture to his servant. 

“Nice to meet you, but can we move on? This Pseudo-Singularity need to be stopped, okay?” 

“Ah yes, my bad.” Naoto is seen blushing, “this fog is always here strangely at last December. And it’s getting worse when someone leave my friend and I here at Inaba. One day, this fog getting thick that Shadows suddenly appear everywhere. And last thing I remember is a pair of yellow eyes before I don’t remember anything and don’t feel anything at all.” 

“Someone leaving this town?” 

Naoto nods her head, “yes... but I... don’t want to talk about that person, so-sorry I can’t help you for that.” 

“It’s okay, we understand. So... this fog causing Shadows in this world?” 

“Maybe, but it’s not the point, right? We need to stop whoever behind this thing. I don’t know what will happen if shadow still exist in real world.” 

Yu chirps out to confirm two people theory that is being talked about, “yes, Shadow is connected with the fog but...” he stops himself when he spots something at the sky. 

“Umm... Narukami-san? Why are you looking at the sky with serious look?” 

Despite Ritsuka pointing at what Yu’s doing, he doesn’t stop staring at above and this makes everyone look up at the sky too. Then there’s a gasp noise from Naoto and Ritsuka. 

“That thing... that large eyeball with camera lens isn’t supposed to exist anymore.” Yu bits his lower lip. “Now I can see the reason why those Shadow escape the TV world and end up here. Because Ameno-Sagiri, that eyeball thing, succeed at combine this world with other side.” Yu is pointing a large eyeball that omits fog using his katana. 

“To stop this fog and making shadow disappear, we must kill... or I guess destroy is more sensible word for that large eyeball in the sky.” 

Their plan is clear, destroy pillars and ‘kill’ a large eyeball. Sounds easy enough, right? 

They finally move out from Tatsuhime Shrine to go back to South Shopping District. Yu at the last of the ragtag group to leave the shrine.

When it is Yu's part to step out from Tatsumi Shrine, suddenly another flutter of butterflies surround him. He tries to call one of his companions but strangely no one pay attention to him. Also, Yu can feel a drowning sensation and his view is blurry until everything turns black. 

**⥽---⥼**

When he opens his eyes again, he sees blue everywhere. Then he hears engine sound humming and soft vibrations rumble around his body. Next, he notices about his sitting position on a blue seat? Wait, this place is- 

“Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between mind and matter, separate dreams with reality.” A mature feminine voice brings his gaze to a gorgeous woman adorns in blue attire. On her lap there’s a thick book. She at first only stare at limousine window before finally move to see Yu. 

“Hello there, Yu Narukami, my dear guest. It’s really nice to see you again,” a smile even though quite thin. But Yu knows she means more than just being polite, something more, intimate and closer. a proof of his bond with hers. 

He replies with same smile, “me too, Margaret.” 

“As you can see, the fog in this world is fail to be lifted up, in fact, the fog already become... poison that intoxicating with pleasure of power to people who affected by it.” 

Yu takes a deep breath, “I... see. But, can you explain why am I getting summoned here? As a servant nonetheless?” 

She smiles, “although this is against this room rule... I will explain it for this event is such an irregular that we never faced. It’s because what’s happen in this world already out of control. Usually when something happens against the fate of a wild card, Fate will deal it with erasing this outcome through Sea of Unconsciousness. Yet this isn’t what happen. A powerful entity causing this process to fail which unfortunately no human can help...” 

Yu is tilting his head than he notes a lot of things happen in this Inaba it seems. 

Margaret resumes her explanation after few seconds pause, “and this world too cut its ties to Sea of Soul. That's why it’s impossible to bring another Persona user to this world. Infact, you’re supposedly couldn’t be here. I use a loophole in this world’s law with another method to summon you. Although... seems like it’s not complete yet.” 

Yu finally understand with what happened to Inaba, and about the uncomplete summoning, he tries to remember something important. Wait, just like Emiya, he needs a Master to ‘exist’ too! With Da Vinci confusion, there’s only one reason about his unusualness as a Servant. Plus, blue butterflies that help him teleport is an obvious sign about his circumstance, “don’t tell me... Are you my Master, Margaret?” 

Another smile, this time a proud kind, “That is correct.” 

Unlike before, Yu finally can feel something fill a gap inside himself. 

“Now, time is marching on. Till we meet again, my dear Servant...” 

**⥽---⥼**

“Narukami-san!” 

“Kid?” 

“S-senpai!” 

Yu is blinking his eyes to clear his view, then he sees three people are surrounding him with worry on their face. Seeing them means he left Velvet Room and back to the real world again. He gives them smile to ease their concern. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry. Let's go destroy that pillar.” 

They resume their walking. Ritsuka and Naoto are talking among themselves, Emiya is at the back of his master, meanwhile Yu is following them at leisure pace. Later, Ritsuka and Naoto agrees to stop their talking in fear that their voice will attract shadows. 

On the other hand, Yu is busy in his own world, thinking about Margaret’s explanation and information he gathers so far. 

“ _Ameno-Sagiri_ _didn’t disappear might explain what Margaret said regarding this Inaba gets cut off from Sea of Unconsciousness. Because this Inaba become its own Sea of Unconsciousness through Ameno-Sagiri efforts in combining real world with TV World, “_ Yu grits his teeth, “ _but this theory can’t explain why this world still exist. Sea of Unconsciousness need human consciousness to exist, yet as far as I can see, there’s no normal human except Emiya’s Master_.” 

Yu stops at his own train of thought when somebody lightly taps his shoulder. 

“Kid, we arrive at our destination.” 

Four of them then stands at foggy South part of Shopping District. 

“Now onto the important part, where is this magecraft?” Emiya wondering aloud while his eyes are working in searching unusualness from a town that Magecraft never exist.

 **PIP PIP PIP**

“Ritsuka's here.” 

Da Vinci shows up with a clear concern on her face, she then put down her mug of coffee to the table, hard. 

“Fujimaru-kun! This magecraft is... bounded field type! Whoever set this want to make this world bigger and layered the true Texture of outside world using the Ley lines. We need to destroy them as fast as possible for this Pseudo-Singularity is quick at gathering energy. Seems like this world too eating your energy, Fujimaru-kun. This world is a dangerous one.” 

This revelation is causing a tense atmosphere around people who get involve at destroying the foggy Pseudo-Singularity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy Margaret shows up, unlike ffn version, this one really an upgrade. Not only I try to explain the reasoning about the existence of this Inaba that won't clash with Nasuverse (I try really hard to make this kind of looks like part of Nasuverse eheheh)
> 
> And Yu's summoning too, I try it to sound like how Nasuverse works. They have a lot of loophole regarding normal Servant summoning method.
> 
> I'm K.O'd by this guys.
> 
> Oh thank you for reading this, until next time!


	4. Node 1: South Shopping District (3/3) & Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One magecraft which supports the foggy Inaba is destroyed. Yet the fog is still covering The Truth of everything.
> 
> But in between, Ritsuka and Naoto are pretty much the only human left (or not), that means they need to rest.  
> Because of this, Yu is volunteering himself to search for foods and at the end of his small adventure, he meets someone he knows that tries to cast some doubt on him.
> 
> Yet he won't waver because he will fights for The Truth until the bitter end, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow update,
> 
> And woah, I'm happy for those kudos and comments!
> 
> Finally someone famous makes an appearance too, so... without further ado, disclaimer
> 
> FGO and Persona aren't mine, only this fic is

“Then let’s go! Where is this bounded field located, Da Vinci-chan!?” 

“According to our map, it’s around where you’re standing, Fujimaru-kun.” 

Four people is looking through various directions to see anything out of place from a usual shopping district in Japan. Too bad, what they witness is nothing but empty and foggy shopping district. They end up looking at each other confusingly. 

“Err... we don’t see anything though, Da Vinci-chan?” 

Da Vinci who is looking at a map that Chaldea staffs provide ends up furrow her eyebrows when she hears Ritsuka’s report. She ends up nodding her head off in understanding. 

“Oh, of course it is hidden. I mean, a good bounded field is perfectly hidden to the naked eyes. Which mean, it’s a high quality magecraft, a high quality one, I tell you!” 

Ritsuka is facepalming, he doesn’t understand the local current acting Director of Chaldea at all. Her mind is weird despite how she claims how genius she is. And well, he doesn’t deny it either (the genius part) but now is not the time to praise the enemy’s work!?

“Da Vinci chan... wasn’t you told us that we needed to hurry in destroying these... bounded fields? I know that my knowledge about magecraft not that extensive, but I know how bounded fields work. That type of magecraft is kind of connected one, if we don’t destroy all of them, the magecraft will continue to work!” 

“Ehehe... I know about that Fujimaru-kun. Let’s see... keep walking forward~”

Four people who has been listening to Ritsuka and Da Vinci’s discussion finally move toward Moel Gas Station area. Da Vinci keeps pointing to that direction and they finally stops at the office building. This causes all of them looking at each other. 

“We still don’t see anything out of ordinary, Da Vinci-san.” Yu let out a long breath to lessen his growing anxiety. His hand that holds a katana is starting to get clammy. 

“At a corner on your left, Narukami-kun.” 

Yu turns around, the other three people are steering their eyes to a seclude corner near two toilets. They see a hokora in red color which covered by papers in weird symbols. In the middle part where typically being used as offertory, there’s a glowing green magatama is bounded by red strings. They can feels aura-like pulsating from the glowing magatama. 

“This one doesn’t that secretive, Da Vinci?” Emiya shakes his head, “let’s just destroy it.” 

Right now, is Da Vinci’s turn to scratch her head, “that’s unusual... hmm?” 

“Is something wrong, Da Vinci?”

“Yeah, the fact that this bounded field strangely looks like a miniature Japanese shrine, this kind of feel like era from Japanese gods exist. Big chance Servant helping in making these.”

Yu who’s intently listening to Chaldea’s discussion then join them. “Japanese gods? … Oh no.” He rubs his face and then he is letting out a tired groan.

Everyone around him is waiting for Yu’s explanation.

“Marie... I’m convinced she has connection about this magecraft you people from Chaldea talking about. She is a Goddess after all.”

Naoto furrows her eyebrows, while Emiya is looking skeptical, and Ritsuka lets out a startled sound. Oh, Da Vinci is staring at Yu at curiosity at her eyes.

“Marie is a Goddess, and she is part of Izanami. The truth is, everything about creatures here, for example that large eyeball in the sky is one of aspect of hers that... birthed by her other part. It's a bit confusing but she is the true one of two Izanamis that intentionally breaks because disagreement about humanity, I guess.”

There’s silent when Yu finishes his explaining. Everyone is in the middle of processing that mind-blowing info. The one who recovers first is Ritsuka.

“T-there’s a primordial Goddess of Japan in this place? Oh no...”

Memory about Chaldea fight at Babylonia Singularity crosses Ritsuka’s mind. He is secretly having nightmares about that final fight where everything turns into a mindless monster for once in a while at night. A gruesome fight against Tiamat. Ritsuka’s lips goes thin with worry. 

If Izanami involves, will she turn out something like Tiamat? He hopes that isn’t the case. Good thing Yu is willing to explain what he is talking about before Ritsuka’s mind is going darker the more he is thinking about the event where the last Singularity took place. 

Yu takes a deep breath, “but it looks like that’s not what happen. Marie in this world from the look of how everything occurs at so far couldn’t become... full Izanami because that large eyeball is here, in Inaba.” 

Emiya finally realizes something. This pseudo-singularity feels like a miniature of Age of Gods but with everything wrong at the same time. Since when Ameno-Sagiri is a large eyeball? Also, he’s absolutely sure that Izanami and Izanagi couldn’t descend to the human world anymore after Age of Man happening. 

“Wait, Kid. So, you tell me that a random Japanese countryside city is where Izanami decides to show up and causing a lot of problems here?” 

Yu is nodding firmly. 

“... That’s a lot of weird things going on here.” 

Yu is showing him a sheepish grin, “well. Everything in this world which based on my world works make deity, demon, angels come from Sea of Unconsciousness. A place where collective human heart that takes form in various mythologies.”

Emiya is looking at the young man with astonished expression. “I can see your world will be busy with a lot of various deities are screwing humanity. But in the end, the problem is stem from human, isn’t it?”

“Precisely, Emiya-san,” Yu looks up at Ameno-Sagiri that still busy producing fog. “But...” he pauses, 

“There’s no way these deities exist if there’s no human alive enough to form Sea of Unconsciousness. Seeing so far I meet Naoto; I can predict that those who survives are Persona users only.” Yu bit his lower lips, “it’s not important right now, let’s destroy this hokora.”

Yu unsheathes his katana and in one swing, the hokora is destroyed, then a green glowing magatama inside that miniature Japanese shrine is shattered. After he tears down the bounded field in that area, another shattering noise could be heard around those four people who stand near it.

“Congratulations! One bounded field is gone, now that area is reconnecting with the outer world as we speak, and that means, that place will be fixed by The World in no time~” Da Vinci gives the team a proud applause.

Ritsuka is smiling but not for long since his expression turns serious, “where’s the next bounded field, Da Vinci-chan?”

“There’s- oh Mashu wants to talk with you,”

Da Vinci is seen sifting her position a bit to the right, then a young girl with pink hair and glasses is approaching and standing in front of Chaldea’s camera communication system. Her face is full of worry.

“Senpai! Are you alright? I’m sorry I can’t go with you to that Pseudo-Singularity.”

RItsuka is shaking his head, a warm smile is plastering said Master’s face, “don’t apologize, besides, this place is dangerous for you. And I’m okay too so far since there’s people help me here. Look, this bluenette lady is Naoto Shirogane-san, she is a detective! Then, last but not least, Yu Narukami-san who is a Saber servant, whom seems like a stray kind though, since we can’t detect his master.”

Yet Naoto herself aren’t introducing herself unlike before because she's busy looking at Ritsuka with confused stare. Naoto is asking an important question to them, “how do you know that I’m a girl?! I-I never tell you about my real gender. And you too, Yu-senpai! How could you stay calm after everything!?”

Ritsuka is looking at Da Vinci who is sitting in the left side of Mashu.

When the Caster servant of Chaldea realized that their last Master is expecting her explanation, she then gives Naoto a wink. 

“Our observation system is the best in the world, Naoto-kun or –chan, I guess. We can detect anything, from normal to abnormal things.” 

The blue-haired detective goes silent, she covers her embarrassed face with a hat that she wears. She then mumbles an apology for raising her voice before. But then she gazes at Yu with intention to wait her senpai's explanation on why grey-haired senior of hers is still calm. Yu at first doesn't notice it, but when everyone suddenly go quiet makes him looking at everyone around him. When he realizes that he never tells his detective friend the reason why he's calm when Chaldea already knew about Naoto's identity, he lets out a chuckle.

"Ah, for that, I guess... I'm used to weirdness going on here that I don't realize that Chaldea's knowing your true identity is surprising? I'm sorry, Naoto."

Three people plus from Chaldea is blinking simultaneously and accept his explanation, so they decide to move on to their important objective.

“Well, Da Vinci-chan, next area, please?” 

“Ah right, err... there’s near you when you all are waiting for Naoto-chan to wake up. In a traditional Japanese house next to a shrine.” 

Upon hearing Da Vinci’s information, Yu is arching his eyebrows and only gives one comment, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Why?” A nice question Emiya. A question which Yu wishes no one is willing to ask. But alas, some wish isn’t mean to come true.

“Just a hunch, hmm?”

The black-haired male who is being stared at chooses to face the person, “is something the matter, Narukami-san?”

“Let’s just take a break first, I can see you’re tired, Fujimaru-kun.”

“But I’m not...”

Yu is looking at him unconvinced, “yeah with those bleary-looking eyes will convince me that you’re ready to continue our investigation, Fujimaru-kun.”

Finally, a large yawn escapes Ritsuka’s mouth after Yu is pointing his tiredness, the black-haired male is laughing half-heartedly to cover his embarrassment. Meanwhile the one who tells Chaldea’s Master to take a break is giving him a warm smile.

So, four people once again march to Inaba’s abandoned shrine, when they arrive, Naoto and Ritsuka will be sleeping at main shrine building. While Emiya is guarding them, Yu tells them that he will search for food and drinks.

“But will you be okay all alone?”

Yu is giving Naoto a thumbs up. He will avoid battle as best as he can. He says to them that when there’s shadow, he will choose to run instead confronts them. Thus, three people give him a good luck on his quest.

Besides, the only place safe enough with a lot instant food available will be in Shiroku Store which fortunately is near their temporary base to not pull him into trouble. Although the best way to find those foods in Junes, he might be facing some troubles at the way to go there.

When he arrives at a store that he usually visits for health items before going to TV world, he sees the building looks rundown. The floor is creaking when he steps on them and few parts are, weathered. There’s a feeling of sadness arises even for few seconds. He refocuses on his own objective. Next for few minutes he is busy with searching anything edible.

After rummaging an abandoned store, Yu Narukami is seen with a bag full of instant dry foods (mostly instant ramen) and a small clay pot. Just like before, he then carefully walking to not make any noise as possible, yet on the way to go back to the shrine, someone is suddenly approaching him.

Someone that Yu knows very well.

“... obviously, you’re here too.” Yu’s voice is calm although there’s an edge to it. He then unsheathes his katana.

A smirk is shown on the face of a guy who is talking with Yu, “just want to know who make lots of noise. Apparently, Chaldea is not the one who wants to ruin the fun too because you’re here.”

Those words enough to knock Yu’s calmness out from his mind, fun? Something horrible like this fog and shadow are fun? He gently drops the groceries and katana from his right hand then being held by two of his hands. Electricity is seen run through the blade. Looking at grey-haired young man katana with electricity runs on it, the person who is talking with Yu then raises his two hands to show a surrender gesture.

“Whoa! Whoa! Hold on, Yu. I don’t want to fight. I’m here just to see you, really! Oh, maybe give you a warning too. You know, you should forget saving this world because everyone here will refuse and even hurt you in the process.”

Yu then lowers his weapon, but never put it back to its sheath.

“This is your doing, isn’t it? That's why you even give me warning,"

He glares at the person in front of him, “let me tell you, Adachi-san. I fought The Truth to the bitter end, which means, your warning means nothing to me. I will erase this fog.” 

A grin finally appears on the face of the man named Adachi, “even if your friends that you met ended up became the victims of your choice?”

And this is the first time Yu is losing his calm composure in front of a man that he caught at his world, meanwhile the adult with unkempt hair is looking at him with glee. Seeing the humored expression at Adachi’s face somehow make Yu feels sick and loathe him some more. Yu ends up gripping his katana tighter.

“I won't let them be the victims then. I will find a way to save them.”

Adachi is tilting his head and then he let out a genuine laugh, “of course you will say that. Well, see ya then! Don’t worry, next time we meet, we will have a fight and obviously I will kill you, though,” he shrugs, “but until then, please enjoy your stay at this foggy town.” Adachi turns his back, suddenly fog is getting thicker around them.

“Now, everything is finally getting interesting.”

Last sentence is echoing around Yu, but when the fog finally becomes thinner, the unkempt black-haired man is nowhere to be seen.

Without another word, Yu hurriedly come back to where his companions are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hokora: miniature shrine for offering Gods/Goddess.
> 
> Hmm... huge difference eh between Indonesian version and English. Don't worry, I will keep both of them because their different in background and timeline.
> 
> Although this one is seems more... err, tidy than other one.
> 
> Oh once again, thank you for kudos, reading, and comments too. I appreciate 'em (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ


	5. Node 2: North Shopping District (Unleashing Noble Phantasm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Da Vinci announces that their next destination is the only Japanese style house at North Shopping District, Yu's instinct tells him something wrong will happen.
> 
> Also he finally able to activate his own noble phantasm (albeit on half-conscious it seems)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TRUTH!
> 
> I don't have anything to say here so,
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Persona and FGO aren't mine

When Yu is arriving at Tatsumi Shrine, he finds two people are sleeping at main building. Because of that sight, a smile is blooming at Yu’s lips. But that smile isn’t for long when he can feel a sharp gaze is being thrown at him. He turns his back and meets the Archer class servant of Chaldea aka Emiya is staring at him. 

“Is something the matter, Emiya-san?” 

The red clad Servant at first is keeping his intense stares at grey-haired young man in front of him but next a tired sigh stops his way of intimidating. 

“Of course, you’re able to get calm under intense situation, seems like it’s one of your skills. Anyway, Kid. I spy that you had skirmished with someone. That person, let me guess, one of your friends?” 

A flinch although for split seconds is what Yu gives for Emiya before he answers, “not a friend like close one, and an acquaintance isn’t right word to describe that person too.“ 

He pauses to search better words at explaining his predicament at Shopping District while ago, “one thing for sure, that person... has a chance to be the culprit for the cause of this Pseudo-Singularity to happen, Emiya-san.” 

Emiya is staring deep at his eyes, but then gives up and shakes his head. 

“From how you talk, you know more than everything Chaldea has known so far. But I guess some secrets are best to keep.” 

Yu wants to open up his mouth to protest but decides to close it. Then he looks down. 

"It's not like that, Emiya-san." 

For few seconds, no one speaks out. 

Awkward atmosphere is now hanging around both of two males. Also, no one wants to start another conversation, so both of them choose to keep their distance. Emiya appears to sit next to his sleeping Master, meanwhile Yu is wandering around the Shrine buildings. He mindlessly searches around Shrine to find something interesting. 

Well, some parts of shrine are already interesting for normal people with how golden ornaments adore that small shrine at Inaba. Unlike his first visit at this shrine with his friends where he doesn’t pay any mind with those golden parts, this time he takes a look at them closely. 

Yu then pulls his attention at part of the shrine where emas are hanging. 

“ _Huh, Fox Social Link is completed at least looking at those golden ornaments here. Wait, Naoto is angry at me. Could it be..._ ” 

Yu pulls out one of ema, he reads that wooden plaque with no mind. 

“ _There has to be a reason why Inaba is covered by fog. With Adachi-san's warning too..._ ” 

Until his eyes recognize this writing style,

His eyes are widened, but the more he read it. The more he notices the writing style using full hiragana without any kanji in them. 

Which means this ema was written by a child. 

His eyes are blurry out of sudden. No, it’s not because the child wrote it but who wrote it is the important one. He knows very well this writing style. 

_Please make this fog disappear,  
_ _I want to get healthy,  
_ _I want to go out,  
_ _I want to play with Big Bro again for he will be gone at spring._

“Nanako...”

He put that ema in his pocket, a resolve is ringing strongly inside his heart. 

“I will erase this fog.”

Meanwhile at main shrine building, there’s Emiya is looking at Yu with sadness in his eyes. 

“Still young but already fight for humanity in this kind of era, fate really has a twisted sense of humor.”

**⥽---⥼**

And so, after few hours is passed, Yu who is busy enjoying in bugs catching (there’s still few bugs under shade of trees on that shrine, which perplexed Naoto when she wakes up) then prepares their breakfast in the pathway of the shrine. Yes, everyone gives him strange look upon seeing critters with different colors are neatly piling up near him. 

“You don’t plan to eat them, do you?” 

Yu then looks up at the person who give him a question, Ritsuka. He tilts his head innocently. 

“Of course not, I’m reminiscing my hobby in the past. How about you, Fujimaru-kun? I heard bugs are great source of protein.”

Ritsuka's mouth goes agape with Yu's weird question, "no I don't want them." 

After fire is ready, he put a small clay pot with water in it. 

“We will have instant ramens, so, hope you guys okay with that.” 

No one is objected, they’re happy enough that their hungry tummy will be full later, and of course, three people sit closer to flaming bonfire to keep warm next to Yu. No one wants to talk, and it’s because they’re enjoying steaming hot ramen.

After cup of instant ramens empty, they gather around around to get briefing about next location. 

“The spot where another magatama is near a Japanese traditional house next to this shrine. Is that correct, Da Vinci-chan?” 

Da Vinci gives Ritsuka her signature wink, “yep you’re correct! So, good luck everyone!” 

Four people are walking with leisure pace but despite like that, no one is calm actually, Naoto is nervous from how she keeps fixing her hat, Ritsuka is trying to ease the bluenette girl with mindless talk. And that small talks aren't for long, because they have arrived at a point where the second magecraft located. Just like before, no one be able to find it. They keep looking and be wary at their surroundings. 

Until, a lightning attack suddenly strikes their small group. That fortunately able to be stopped by Izanagi. Because his resistance to lighting, that abrupt attack only leaves Yu in a daze. 

“Another enemy.” Emiya is projecting his trusted twin swords, meanwhile Naoto and Yu are preparing themselves. 

The sliding door of a Japanese house near them slid and is revealing someone that both Naoto and Yu know quite well. A tall young man who is taller than everyone except Emiya with slicked-back hairstyle is approaching them with kind of dangerous aura surrounding him. His coat uniform that same like what Naoto and Yu are wearing isn’t properly put on. 

“Kanji!?” -kun is added by Naoto, unlike Yu that's not using any honorific. Both of them are surprised seeing their friend. 

“Oh, my my... three people are coming just for me? Wooow, I’m flattered~” 

Yu knows and well prepares for this, his hunch upon hearing Da Vinci’s information regarding next “base” of this bounded field is correct. But still, for him seeing Kanji to be like this is a bit sad for him personally.

“Kanji, one of this magecraft that supported this singularity is inside your house, isn’t it? Please let us pass through."

Yu steps forward to confront his junior, huh, he just noticing that Kanji’s eyes are yellow. Could it be this is his shadow self?! 

He draws his katana. 

“Aaah, your sharp gaze is making my heart starts to pump! But unfortunately, despite your cool and handsome appearance, you’re just a trouble-maker for this world. Which means I need to kill you.”

Out of nowhere, a large Persona with skull-themed on its body jumps straight at where Yu is standing, good thing he is able to dodge it at the right time. On cue, Emiya with extreme speed is moving next to Kanji. His sword is aimed at his neck. But, his Kanshou and Bakuya meet a folding chair? Good thing a servant is faster than human so Emiya able to jump in right time to avoid getting kick in the stomach. 

“No no no no~ no touching Tatsumi Kanji, hot stuff.” 

Ritsuka is looking at Kanji with uncomfortable gaze. Yet Kanji then switch his gaze at the blue-haired girl who come with Chaldea group. 

“Oh Naoto-kun, how can you switch side at time like this? To be a traitor like that to our Ruler here, such a stupid little girl!”

Naoto grimaces at Kanji’s jab, despite like that she chooses to do what’s the best think at the moment. 

Attack her own friend who seems something controlling his mind just like her before.

“Sukuna Hikona!” 

Naoto’s persona straight out let out a wind-type attack, Garudyne. But her attack has no effect on him which of course, causing high alert to both Persona users who help Chaldea.

“Senpai?”

“I know.”

Yu walks calmly to the front of Kanji with kind of hoping this friend of his will listen to his talk.

“Kanji, are you even still Kanji? Who am I talking to here?”

“Of course, I am Kanji Tatsumi. Why are you ask, Senpai~?" 

Yu is tilting his head in curious manners, “really? The Kanji I know is someone who find his answer to his own question. He said to me that ‘how to be a man isn’t displaying violence but-’” 

Another lightning attack cut up Yu’s speech. 

“That’s the truth, Kanji. You act like a delinquent because you’re afraid of people who judge your hobby that can be considered as ‘girly’ hobby. So, I ask you once again, who am I talking to?” 

Unlike before, Kanji who’s being flirty turns serious, he crackles his knuckles.

“You want to know who I am? I am Kanji Tatsumi the Emperor who will kick all of your asses to death! And this is an order from him, from the One Who Rule the Delusion!

Yu’s eyes go wide when he sees Kanji lungs at him, good thing he able to avoid a punch to the face with full power from his junior. At the same time, Take-Mikazuchi aka Kanji’s persona is using his lightning-shape rod in generating electric energy. That large energy then spread out everywhere, that ends up Yu jumps in front of Ritsuka.

Yet Ritsuka raises his hand, amidst electric attacks and Yu’s scream to tell the black-haired master to go away, he calmly tells his Archer servant to help.

“By one of my command seals, Archer, activate Rho Aias!”

The electric attacks never hit Yu nor Ritsuka because Emiya is seen standing in front of them with an energy shield with flower-shaped at the front of his palm. 

“You lady, you better come here to save yourself!” 

Naoto who is gritting in pain then running to take cover behind Emiya’s Rho Aias. The energy shield is amazingly never break even at first layer despite how strong Kanji’s magic attacks are. For a while they’re standing behind Emiya’s body.

“This is strange. Kanji isn’t the type of magic user, his magical energy normally not this big.” Finally, Yu is the one who address his friend’s anomaly.

Naoto agree to her senpai’s remark, “yeah, he doesn’t have his usual weakness too.”

Emiya is still dutifully protecting three people behind them. But, he understand that this shield will cause fatigue to his master.

“We need to defeat this guardian or something as soon as possible, Rho Aias needs a lot magical energy which will spell trouble for my Master.” 

Naoto and Yu are looking at each other, for a few minutes, silent overcomes them because they’re thinking a plan to end this fight.

“Naoto, create diversion with almighty type attack while takes cover here. Emiya you can’t do anything during like this, right? So, keep Naoto and Fujimaru-kun save. I’ll try to attack him from behind.”

Yu takes a deep breath. His grips around the katana is getting tighter.

“On my mark,”

“one,”

“two, go!”

Sukuna-Hikona is flying near Naoto and RItsuka, the small Persona then creates an energy which directs at Kanji. That small energy upon hitting the slicked-back young man makes a quite strong explosion. The explosion is making Kanji disoriented for a moment that causing him pauses his attack.

Yu as fast as he can run, then he raises his right palm. 

“IZANAGI!”

His persona bursts out with the blue aura from him. Izanagi is the one that dive straight to where Kanji is standing, but Take Mikazuchi swiftly parry Yu’s persona attack. A sharp sound where two metals collide are created.

Seeing Kanji is busy, Emiya dispels his shield, while Naoto quickly summon her persona to help her senpai. Emiya without wasting a chance that has been given, he decides to confront the user of Persona himself.

Yu too is coming to Kanji.

“Kanji, sorry for this."

His katana swings at Kanji with full force, and Emiya is gritting his teeth while Kansou and Byakuya are ready to hit Kanji.

But Kanji evades their attack, that out of nowhere there's two large figures replace the young man. 

“Ohohoho... you guys are unfair, three vs. One? Let’s make things balance this time!” 

Two figures with bicolor emerge with black and white on their skin which obviously alarmed Yu. 

“Bring it on, baby!”

“Man, that feels... good~” 

Yu and Emiya are retreating together. 

“What the hell.”

“Not again...”

Emiya is giving Yu a funny look, “again?” 

“Yeah, you can say... it’s like his familiars, is that how you call something that close to people or something like that? Yeah, familiar from Kanji’s problem in TV world. Let's just say... I need to use my Wild Card ability to defeat them.” 

A tired sigh escapes Emiya’s mouth, although they’re currently busy in trying to fight two muscular man-things. 

“Then what should we do? You can’t use that special skill of yours, right? Have any idea?”

A shaking head as Yu's answer is what Emiya's afraid of. But then suddenly a painful scream from Naoto alerts both of two Servants 

“Naoto is down too. Tch...”

“ _My... my... things start to take a worse turn, eh My Dear Servant?_ ”

A familiar voice is resounding around Yu’s ears. He suddenly only pays attention to this person’s words.

“KID WATCH OUT!”

Which means Emiya is the one who will be busy in dealing with Tough Guy and Nice Guy. The Servant in Archer class is gritting his teeth while shooting his weapons to make those weird creatures’ attention unto him.

“ _Should I spice things up a bit, or not?_ ”

“Mar...garet?" 

Emiya and Naoto are starting to get overtaken by Kanji. They're retreating to get closer to where Ritsuka standing

“Master, that kid is a goner, if this keeps up, I might need to use my Noble Phantasm in the end!”

Ritsuka is nodding, “I know, but I’ve already spent one of my Command Seals. It's kind of hard to replenish in here, you know?” 

“Tch... fine then, let me try something..."

Emiya is projecting his bow, and then another long sword shows up on his hand. In a flash, that sword becomes smaller like an arrow. When that sword-arrow is being shoot at and land on where Kanji plus his two ‘familiars’ around, an explosion is formed.

“That explosion doesn’t too any damage to Kanji-kun or two weird guys!” Naoto in the end finally feeling worry. 

“And that kid too, why is he standing still like that!?”

Unlike everyone who is panicking, Yu, on the other hand, is calm as ever.

“ _Very well then, by one of my command seals..._ ” 

Kanji who is watching in delight because he overturns the situation to his liking, summons his persona again. 

“LET’S END THIS YOU BASTARDS!”

Another electricity is forming from Kanji's persona that makes Emiya, Naoto, and Ritsuka are bracing for the worse. 

“ _Unleash, your proudest essence of your journey, my Dear Guest. Show everyone your Noble Phantasm!_ ” 

A blue light is illuminating around grey-haired young man’s body. He suddenly is standing straight whereas his katana is gone from his right hand. His head holds high, while same hand that used to be holding a katana shoots up taller than usual.

Another blue light flares up, yet much bigger, and more intense than how he usually summons his other self, Izanagi. With that intense light, large energy erupts from below, creating wind that swaying his clothes and hair. Everyone is looking at him in awe.

**PIP PIP PIP**

“Ritsuka here?”

A worried face is shown from Da Vinci. “We’re detecting a sudden great influx of energy, is something wrong, Fujimaru-kun?”

“I... think Narukami-san is using his Noble Phantasm, Da Vinci-chan.”

“What? Really?” 

Another glowing card is starting to float down to where Yu’s palm opens up. Once again, unlike how he usually goes, this card’s speed is slower than how he summons Izanagi. 

His mouth opens up. 

“Thousands die while millions are born to replace.”

And finally, he grabs his card with full force. A shattering sound can be heard, except this time clearer that fills up entire Shopping District.

A weird figure is materializing with powerful aura, this time bigger than they ever seen. Bigger than Naoto, Kanji, even Yu’s main Persona, Izanagi. This Persona is clad in white color with different style of spear than normal Izanagi. A double-edge spear on its hand.

“ _I’ve never seen this Senpai’s persona... This one is, without a doubt, the strongest Persona he ever uses._ ” 

This new persona then rotating its spear, another glowing light is form around the center of the double-edge spear. 

“Behold...” 

Two rotations, Yu’s right hand shoots up forward.

Third rotation happens, 

“THE TRUTH!”

That light finally is releasing from its spear, a powerful beam-like energy is moving fast to hit where Kanji and his two familiars are standing. When it hit the target, that powerful light shines until it covered all the targeted area. 

And of course, everyone can’t do anything but cover their eyes with their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Seems like Kanji (plus Naoto before Yu and co. is smacking her) is acting like his shadow self, eh? How can that happen? Wait for upcoming... cha- few chapters in the future, I mean.
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Oh oh!?  
> Those kudos? Oh man
> 
> Maybe when these kudos hit 40, I'll make err... a gag story like Manga de Wakaru style in wackiness hehehe?
> 
> Oh anyway, Thank you for kudos, and subscribes too. I'm so happy! (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)


	6. Node 2: All Around Us are Familiar Faces (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite this area is a Pseudo-SIngularity, a small town is still a small town where everyone chance at meeting familiar faces is inevitable.
> 
> A certain Caster of Limbo is making everything worse than two Kanji's shadow familiars combined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead updating main story, I end up making side story again *glancing at Tsuna and Yu meet*  
> Good update, I got Tsuna finally  
> (My delusion that Yu is getting summoned at Chaldea isn't get canceled, holy sh-)
> 
> Let's move to disclaimer
> 
> FGO and Persona 4 aren't mine!

After following blasts from high intensity light from supposedly Yu’s Noble Phantasm, there’s a large crater where Kanji Tatsumi is seen laying down unconsciously while being protected by two familiar shadows. After they’re protecting Kanji, two shadows suddenly melt into goo and then disappear with bluish particles. Four people are staring at the aftermath with different expression too. An amused face of Emiya, somewhat calm but curious from Fujimaru, a proud gaze of Da Vinci, and the last is Naoto with stunned expression make four of them decide to not speak at all.

Until, Da Vinci whips her head towards pile of debris near the point where Yu’s Noble Phantasm hit. 

“Ah, Fujimaru-kun. look there’s another hokora inside the wreckage of that house.” 

Apparently, the house where Kanji emerged few minutes ago was another victim of the grey-haired young man’s Noble Phantasm. 

“Senpai!” 

Worry then replaces Naoto’s stunned face, she approaches her dazed senior with half-run. 

Yu only holds out his hand to calm Naoto. She can see her senpai’s labored breath while his katana is lying on the ground.

“I’m okay, Naoto.”

Naoto lets out a relieved breath.

“Let’s destroy the mageraft.” Emiya summons his bow, just like before, another sword-turned-into-arrow is released towards hokora.

Unlike what they predict, after Emiya’s arrow explodes, the hokora is still standing.

“What?”

Two people who are busy with themselves turn simultaneously with Ritsuka’s outburst, both of them then comically look up to the culprit of their new friend’s confusion. A hokora that still stands proudly despite Emiya already attacks it with his arrow-sword.

“Well, that’s new.”

Da Vinci looks at it curiously, “at first, I want to talk more about Yu-kun Noble Phantasm, but... this ‘pillar’ is quite unique. It has a warding magecraft or something like that. It will dispel any attacks, so it’s impossible to destroy.”

Yu shakes his head, “there has to be at least one weakness, in this world... there’s no such thing as impossible, Da Vinci-chan.” He unsheathes his katana and let electricity runs onto the blade. Next, he swings it, causing the electric energy burst to meet the hokora.

And nothing happens.

“... Electric attack is a no too.” 

While they’re busy in discussing various ways to destroy a hokora in front of them, Kanji who is forgotten and lying on the ground starts to move. A painful groan enough to pull attention of the small group whose mission to destroy this pseudo-singularity.

“Ah, that person is awake. Let's check on him first, okay? Maybe he can help with this problem.” Ritsuka looks at everyone, “oh Da Vinci-chan. Let's disconnect, okay? I’ll contact you again if we find a way to destroy that one magecraft.” 

From the hologram, Da Vinci is giving them a pout, “Uuuh... fine then, Fujimaru-kun. I’ll wait for your next contact.”

The hologram turns off, then Yu nods, and all of them decide to check on Kanji’s. Upon closer inspection, they can see few bruises visible and luckily not to the point of bleeding. Yu and Naoto are the one who kneeling near him, while Emiya plus his master give them space.

“Kanji?”

No respons.

“Kanji-kun?”

At first, only grunting sound is the young male’s proof that he’s alive, despite he’s lying still on the ground at the moment.

“Kanji-kun?” 

Second time Naoto calls his name, finally his eyes are opened. First thing is, a dusty pink spreading on the surface of his face.

“N-NAOTO!? Ouch, my head...” The blond young man gets up from his lying position to sit. He strokes his head because a throbbing headache.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Kanji.”

Unlike before, when Yu’s concerned voice reaches his ear, his blushing face is gone and change into shock. He looks at his right side where Yu’s squat, and now, colors are draining from his face. As fast as he can, Kanji is standing up and then takes few step backs to create space between him and the grey-haired senior. He clenches his fist.

It makes Yu confused to Kanji’s gestures upon recognizing him.

“Kanji, is something-”

And out of blue his junior is charging at him and gives him a full-powered punch until he falls.

Naoto, Fujimaru, and Da Vinci let out a gasp. While Emiya is whispering to himself about pitying him.

Good thing he’s in servant body, he’s completely sure if he received a punch as his normal body, his unconsciousness already gone somewhere. Yet despite servant body advantage, Kanji’s punch is still hurt.

He can taste metallic comes from inside his throbbing right cheek. He guesses a nasty bruise will form on the right cheek later.

“Kanji-kun! That’s reckless!”

Although Naoto is ready to give her friend a lecture, Kanji once again is readying his knuckles.

“Painful huh? Huh? Want me to give you a punch again? I will give you as many punches as I want after you betray us, Traitor!”

Kanji’s word enough causing everyone present look at him with shocked expression, even Yu who is still crouching on the ground.

“I... am... a traitor?” Whispers Yu with a low tone.

 **⥽---⥼**

Yu is standing calmly, his face devoid of emotions and at the same time, his right hand is rubbing his throbbing cheek. Once again Kanji is running towards him, but another punch never come. His eyes land on Naoto who is stopping his enraged friend’s body. Meanwhile Ritsuka is walking slowly to stand in front of Yu. His healing mageraft is working in healing Yu's bruise.

The saber servant gives Ritsuka a smile and soft thanks although there's a sadness on his eyes.

“What the hell, Naoto!? After what he did you still protecting him? You know that he’s the one-”

Naoto knows her words mean nothing in Kanji’s ears. Hence, she opts to do something that likely makes Kanji calm which is firing her gun to the air, “enough Kanji.”

And surely that one enough in keeping Kanji calm. He snorts annoyingly.

“Kanji-kun, listen to me, this Senpai is different. He's... not our Senpai.”

Despite Yu is being unresponsive, he’s secretly listening and taking notes of his juniors exchanging words. Many things don’t make sense to him even though he’s accepting the fact that this Inaba isn’t _his_ Inaba after all.

“Wha-?”

“He... he doesn’t understand what has been happening so far and apparently that giant eyeball in the sky has been defeated according to him. Also, he isn’t-”

Out of blue, Naoto is stopping her explanation when all of them can feel a present is coming. With some kind of dark aura, a humanoid figure shows up near the hokora. When the aura gone, a human wearing Japanese onmyouji get up is uttering a fake gasp.

“Nnn? What’s this? The party is getting bigger, you Chaldeans really are troublesome.”

Emiya out of blue is jumping towards the new person, at the same time Ritsuka is pointing at him with an angry face.

“CASTER OF LIMBO!”

The onmyouji who is clearly heard his name being called is giving everyone a sarcastic bow.

“I’m here, Ritsuka-dono and... no touching, Archer~” 

A paper contains a spell is being thrown to servant of Chaldea, when that small paper gets in contact with Archer, an explosion meets his face.

"Emiya!"

Emiya instantly materializes near his master and swiftly Ritsuka is using his healing magecraft.

“That so called righthand man is lying, the one who disturb this Kingdom isn’t Chaldea only. There's... Nnn? Oh, a rogue servant, No... a stray Saber Servant, oho? I think I understand why that Police Dick is lying. Interesting... interesting.”

And then Caster of Limbo is facing two people from this town, he giggles out of glee.

“As for both of you who failed at protecting his Kingdom... die!”

Another two papers are being flung at Kanji and Naoto, but before those papers land on them, a humanoid shape creature with large naginata stands out of nowhere. Its naginata then slice those papers, causing them disappear into dust.

When all of them shift their gaze to the owner of that particular Persona, Yu Narukami is seen clenching his fist. Without wasting time, he commands his persona to attack Caster of Limbo, while electricity starts forming on the surface of his blade.

As fast as he can he runs towards the enemy, then his blade is slicing him, follows by his Persona.

Yet, his body only turns into a dark aura and then human-like paper is falling down. Out of blue, Caster Limbo is standing on top of Hokora.

“Interesting... interesting Saber servant! I don’t know who summon you because Leylines and Counterforce are already being blocked by me. But... if you want to catch me and reaching the Truth, your way will be a rough one, Saber-dono... so, from me, I give all of you something as a welcome.” Caster Limbo’s eyes are sharply staring at Yu, whereas Yu is doing the similar thing to him.

The onmyouji servant is moving his hand with unique movement, in instant, the hokora is crumbling but the magatama isn’t. That magatama then glows brightly until everyone cover their eyes.

After the light died down, Caster of Limbo is nowhere in sight, while the hokora and magamata is gone and replace with someone in white kimono.

Someone that Yu, Naoto, and Kanji are familiar with.

A young woman with black short haired, except a lot of things aren’t supposed to be her. White kimono with a hood covering her head. Her left eye isn’t normal green, but camera lens in it.

“Marie?”

The girl who is known as Marie gazes at Yu with hollow stare. Next, she put her both hands up on the air. Yu recognizes this movement.

“EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HERE, NOW!” 

**⥽---⥼**

Five people after hearing Yu’s frantic command are leaving that spot as fast as they can. Yet when they just make a run and give quite a good distance from the girl. That girl postpones her attack and just crouches down, next she put both of her hands to the ground.

As the same time, suddenly the ground near that particular area shakes. Five people who is running have to stop. Then out of sudden, bamboo trees are growing with impossible speed surrounding area around Kanji’s former home. And yes, five people who fight to stop the fog and turn Inaba to normal are imprisoned by those bamboos.

Yu grits his teeth, “tch, she transforms this area into Hollow Forest.”

“Hollow Forest?”

Yu is nodding his head, “yes Fujimaru-kun. It's a special place which she said to me as her ‘place to die’ as the result of what my friends and I did to catch the real culprit of Inaba’s murder case. Yes, this town fog, string of murders, and a certain Japanese goddess are connected.”

“Then how are we exit this so-called Hollow Forest?”

Yu then puts back his katana to its scabbard. “Simple. First, we need to search Marie, err-the girl in kimono that suddenly shows up out of nowhere, Emiya-san.

“But you said we needed to get away from her?”

“Yes.”

No one wants to question his answer.

“She’s dangerous, once again, I even need my Wild Card ability plus all of my friends to defeat her. Actually, scratch that, not defeated her, more like smacked her some sense that she finally realized what she did indeed bad idea. Then she sealed this Hollow Forest, then we're back to human world in the end.”

Kanji who is silent because both confusion and annoyed finally speaks up. “Only smack her for us to leave this place with everyone on the Investigation Team? Then how about us? Two servants and two humans, err... three except the guy with black hair here isn’t a persona user. You keep talking like everything can be solved.”

“Because my friends and I are able to solve the case, Kanji. and yes, we found Marie's memories too. and later we solve more mysteries with different methods, from fighting to dancing... and for dancing part, I will appreciate if no one asks for the detail of said... event.”

For that explanation, Kanji is scratching his head. “but I don’t see Marie, though?”

“Because this is Hollow Forest, a large area with various terrains and we need to search for her first. She's in the middle of this forest by the way.”

A large groan escapes from three people mouths.

Yu and Emiya are glancing at each other with amusement on their face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Marie who isn't acting like how Marie should be is trapping everyone! This is why you should've brought an anti-divine Servant, Fujimaru!
> 
> Reminder, both Ritsuka and Margaret are already using one of their command seals.
> 
> And truth is still far because this fog. Hang in there, Narukami-kun and everyone!╭( ･ㅂ･)و


	7. Node 2.5: Hollow Forest (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've being trapped by Marie. Which spells trouble for them because not only they're in smaller number in defeating her, Yu Narukami's circumstance as Saber Servant adds difficulty in dealing her.
> 
> But, Emiya might have a plan for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This holiday makes me on a roll! I'm able to write faster than before.  
> Thanks to lotto, all my favorite servants are getting grails~
> 
> Oh right!
> 
> FGO and Persona 4 aren't mine, guys!

**Somewhere, Unknown Location**

An adult man in suits is sighing in tired manner, “see what did I told you before? Those people from Chaldea aren’t to be taken lightly like that. Their party is growing.” 

Unfortunately, the other people are keeping their mouth shut. 

“C’mon, what you need just a bit thunder and pulling some strings, they will be done for. Also, that Alter Ego is using our trump card just...” he snaps his finger, “like that.” 

“Enough, Adachi. Want me to cut your head?” 

This adult man in a suit finally showing a happy grin, “oho, did I annoy your majesty ass? It’s your own fault everything starts to get worse y’know.” 

“And you’re doing nothing when you met one of them, Jester Arcana.” 

That enough to silence the talkative former detective. He sighed once again out of bored. 

This time silence is filling a place inside kagura-den, no one wants to start a conversation. Adachi decides that the stillness both boring and scared him (this one he won’t admit it out loud), so he chooses what he thinks better, leaves that place. 

“Where are you going?” 

Adachi turns around and a playful grin once again shows up on his face, “just wanna take a breather, your sour mood isn’t good for my mental health. And by the way, where is-” 

Suddenly a paper is landed near Adachi’s feet. Seeing a paper with some kind of spell scribbled on it enough making him shocked, and jumps together as the same time as that paper exploded. 

“ALTER EGO!” 

Anger tone is escaping Adachi’s mouth. 

“Hohoho. Too bad you’re good at dodging, De-tec-tive. That exploding spell is what you deserve after lying to us. You know, to me and Mr. King over there.” 

With a dark aura, the servant who always in onmyouji get up is materializing in front of Adachi. He is staring sharply at the ex-detective. As for Adachi, he is rolling his eyes out. Seems like atmosphere around them is heating too. Yet despite commotions are starting to escalate, the person who by Caster of Limbo referred as Mr. King won’t do anything and just watching silently. 

“Lying? Nope, you're wrong. It's called keeping the surprise, Alter Ego. Also, you’re too an idiot. You send our trump card in dealing those pests right now instead later in better circumstances.” 

Caster of Limbo is chuckling, “we still have Ameno-Sagiri. Too bad Kunino-Sagiri won’t help us and just went rogue, huh. Also... there’s no way you won’t do anything when a certain Saber servant is making everything that we worked hard destroyed, right Detective?” 

That last statement is enough making other person beside Caster of Limbo and Adachi to join their exchange. 

“Saber servant? Weren’t you said Chaldea servant from Archer class? You said Counterforce and Leylines won’t work here!” 

Hearing outburst which quite against the usual calmness of this person, Adachi is whistling while watching everything with glee. 

Caster of Limbo is bowing deeply, “I’m sorry my Majesty. There's a new Stray Servant who unfortunately I, the humble Alter Ego, couldn’t find his origin or who summon him.” 

“He?” 

“Yes, a Stray Saber servant with katana and has same power in electricity like you.” 

Upon hearing the identification of Saber Servant, the ‘King’ of this Pseudo-Singularity goes silent. He stands up and walks to somewhere deep inside the building. 

“Congrats in making his mood worsened, Clown.” Adachi is giving his ‘partner’ a mocking sneer. 

**⥽---⥼**

**Hollow Forest**

Ritsuka, Emiya, Yu, Naoto, and Kanji are walking with high alert. Few times they have been ambushed by both Shadows and monsters. These monsters make the trio of Investigation Team weirded out because they never encounter anything like them because unlike shadows, those things are pure and even real beings from Japanese folklore and legends for example an oni which just gets sliced easily by Yu. 

“This is different.” 

All of them look at Yu at the same time. 

“What is it, Narukami-san?” 

Yu cuts down a bamboo that covered their path, “I never face anything like onis and walking skeletons. The shadows at least still here, though.” His katana pierces a lying hablerie. 

“And... strangely, this place isn’t cutting our magical energy like it supposed to be in.” 

They keep walking and everything is still the same, only bamboos and fog everywhere. So, he takes a step back to see around him even just few seconds. 

Yu is looking everywhere with downcast eyes, “what did this world's version of me do to turn you into this, Marie?” 

He whispers to no one. While Naoto is giving him a sad glance unknown to him. 

All of them keep walking forward. Unlike how Hollow Forest which known by Yu, this version only showing ropes, gravel path and snow. Not a single Inaba building or human world belongings exist. Not even a bench like how he went in the past. 

And because of this weirdness, Yu is stopping on his track once more. 

“Is something the matter, Kid?” 

Yu grips his katana tighter, “Naoto.” 

Naoto, who hears clearly her name is being called turns around to see Yu. 

“Kanji.” 

Kanji only stop walking, he doesn’t face Yu, seems like he still can’t trust his senpai. 

“After we exit Hollow Forest. I want both of you to tell me the truth, what happened during the aftermath of Namatame’s arrest. If any of you lie to me then I’ll...” he bit his lips.

“Forget it. Let’s search for Marie.” 

He takes a lead on the front without looking at Kanji or Naoto. Two people from Chaldea can only do nothing but stare at each other. 

As for Naoto and Kanji, both of them are avoiding one of another eyes with guilt on their faces. 

Yep, everything isn’t how Hollow Forest supposed to be. There's no Guardian on the 4th and 7th floors at all. There’s only gravel path, stones that being tied up by _Shimenawa_ _,_ lastly all snow both on the ground and those which falling at the moment. Yet despite snow is falling and piling up everywhere, the temperature is normal, not too hot nor cold. 

They stop their walk when they see some kind of dome-like structure made of stone. 

“This feels like we’re stepping in Age of Gods of Japan.” Emiya’s eyes are trailing at his surroundings. Ritsuka could only nodding in agreement. 

“Let’s get ready, knowing Marie, she will give us a warm welcome in form of powerful lighting strikes.” 

Four people are staring at Yu with shocking faced. 

“He’s way too calm. I guess in the end senpai will always be senpai...” Kanji is the one who walks slower than other, he’s the last person who enters the stone-made building after the others. 

Within the building, they recognize the young woman they had been looking for. A young woman in white kimono is standing still with hollow stare. Her hollow eyes are making five people unsettled. 

“Marie? Can you hear me- no, do you remember me?” 

Marie is still silence as ever. 

“Do you remember our first meeting at Velvet Room?” 

A lightning strikes them which causing them to dodge together to different direction. 

The Saber servant knows she won’t listen and no memories remaining. A solemn look is showing on his face. 

“Kusumi-no-Okami.” 

Strangely her other name is the only thing she will pay attention to. Her face is facing at Yu’s direction with same hollow stare. 

“Iza... nagi?” 

A name being called by her in low volume, which causes confusion amongst people who is trapped inside Hollow Forest. The Grey-haired servant on the other hand isn’t wasting his chance to talk to her. He hopes her confusion regarding this Izanagi individual to him won’t causing another problem. He remembers clearly how painful her special lightning attack is. 

“Let’s go back to the outer world, shall we? Hollow Forest isn’t place we’re supposed to be.” 

One step, two step, and Yu’s hands are reaching her. 

“The outer... world?” 

Yu stops at his steps and cold sweats are starting to form on his forehead. 

“YOU ALL ARE PESTS THAT NEED TO BE DESTROYED.” 

Obviously, Yu is cursing to himself. Lucky isn’t on his side this time. 

“For him... for he who rules the domain of desires... I... I should fulfill my duty.” 

Her body is starting to get surrounded by fog. At the same time, the size of her supposedly her body is bigger and taller. 

“Crap, she really turns into Kusumi-no-Okami.” 

Another distinction to his Kusumi-no-Okami, the reason Marie turns into some kind of fog deity for the moment because the fog and her memories are existing at the same time. In other words, Marie wishes to stay with him and his friends because her memories. And because lucky too, the fog is “defeated” while her life spared. But this, this version of Marie strangely doesn’t have any memories. 

Yu halts his train of thoughts. No, the reason isn’t because Marie doesn’t have any memories. She has it, except, someone is doing something to her. Maybe himself in this world, maybe because anomaly that Margaret was talking about two days ago. 

Or maybe, that Caster of Limbo people that Fujimaru-kun has gotten angry about. 

“Everyone, get ready to fight for endurance.” 

Fujimaru is running to the corner of that building. Emiya is tracing his trusted blades. Naoto is checking her revolver, and reloading the empty one, while Kanji is relying on his fists because he doesn't have his usual weapon. Yu brandishes his katana and takes a breath. 

“Here we go, Marie.” 

Blows after blows, attacks after attacks have been used by them, but nothing hurt her. Seems like their attacks does nothing to her. 

“What the hell?! Senpai, is your Marie like this in your world?” 

Yu stands back, his persona is doing the same. He shakes his head.

Kanji lets out a scream of frustration, “dammit, if this keeps up, we will lose to her because exhaustion.” 

The large humanoid in front of them who doing nothing so far then raises her hands. On her hands appear energy-like light. 

When that energy strikes them, it’s change into large lightning from out of nowhere. This is causing three personas disappear together with lightning. 

“EVERYONE!” Ritsuka who is lucky to be unharmed, stares at his comrades in horror. 

On the ground, there are four people lying who two of them aka Naoto and Kanji are already passed out. Yu and Emiya are able to keep their eyes open although they’re weak to even look up in front of them. 

“Ugh, annoying Goddess and her annoying power. There has to be something to make her weaker. Kid, this... tch, this place keeps her power, right?” Between painful grimacing, Emiya is trying his best to find something to defeat this Goddess. 

“Ouch... ma-maybe, Emiya-san.” 

“I think... eugh, I have an idea. But your friends...” Emiya is glancing at two unconscious people, “we can handle her, just two of us, I hope.” 

“... Fine let’s do that, we don’t want her to attack us again anyway, and... good thing Fujimaru-kun is okay.” 

Emiya then tries to stand, even with jagged breath and shaking legs. When he manages to stand albeit not too straight, he tells his master to activate his noble phantasm with Servant-Master telepathic connection. 

“ _You sure about this, Archer?_ ” 

Archer lets out a tired sigh, “ _we need to try anything at this point, Master._ ” 

Ritsuka then nods his head with determination. “By one of my command seals, Archer... activate your Noble Phantasm.” 

Hearing RItsuka’s command together with diminishing color of one of his command seals, Emiya’s body is getting surrounded with blue energy. He closes his eyes and put right hand on the chest. 

“ _I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood..._ ” 

Magical energy is beginning to gather around Emiya’s feet. 

“ _I have created over a Thousand Blades, Unknown to Death, nor known to Life. _” 

Crackling noises are starting to echoes around them. 

“ _S_ _o, as I pray,_ ” 

Emiya’s hand suddenly is lifting up. 

“ _Unlimited Blade Works. _” 

As the spells end, the place which supposedly looks like tomb from Japanese era of Gods changes. No more stones or large rope, there’s only desert with lots of swords and sky that full of cogs? Yu who is currently in sitting position looks around with awe. 

“This is... stunning.” 

Emiya’s grin represent his reaction when he hears a compliment from Yu. 

“Now, Kid, let’s try to take down this one Goddess.” Emiya then commands a barrage of swords toward Kusumi-no-Okami who is sitting in the middle of this Reality Marble. 

At the same time, Yu once again summons his persona and readying himself for another dive-in attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm? The mysterious figure knows Adachi representing Arcana.
> 
> Oh no, Marie turns into Kusumi-no-Okami. Naoto and Kanji are unconscious too.  
> And Emiya is trying his best, truly best Mama *shot by an arrow*
> 
> Also, thank you for those kudos (30 kudos, oh my!), comments, and even subscription. All of them are amazing (and fuel me more to write!)
> 
> Until next time then! (*≧▽≦)


	8. Node 2.5: A Goddess who Rules over Nothing (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusumi-no-Okami is the Goddess of parting, or in here, The Fog. Her existence is antithesis of meeting, mortal.  
> So,
> 
> When there's human who dares to point their weapons, as a Goddess, she must punish them, kill them.  
> But, Yu Narukami isn't having any of that. Not to her trying to kill him-part and her lies that she must do what she needs to do-part, which is to do her duty as the ruler of Hollow Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ex-Harem Protagonist EX, go! *stabbed by Emiya*  
> Finally, Yu's way of talk is working here. Sasuga Wild Card A+
> 
> I'm really pumped up writing this during holiday. I'm already at chapter 10 actually haha
> 
> Disclaimer  
> Persona 4 owned by Atlus, FGO by Type-Moon, DW and Aniplex.

Eventually, their plan is working. All their attacks make some damages proven by painful noises are coming from Kusumi-no-Okami. Yu is giving Emiya other tips in the middle of combat, no using magical energy or something like that, only pure physical attacks to defeat her. 

“Fight of endurance, eh Kid?” 

Izanagi lunges at monstrous being using its bladed heels on its thighs. 

“Yeah, at least we make progress this time. I was hoping Naoto and Kanji aren’t down to lend us a hand, they’re good at physical attacks.” 

Emiya dodges fire attack maragidyne, he then jumps to stab the enemy’s hand. 

“Bad news, Kid. Unlimited Blade Works need lots of prana. So...” 

Yu is pausing his attacks and looking back at master of Chaldea. He can see clearly those cold sweats are starting to appear on Ritsuka’s forehead. Plus, his face is kind of losing its color too. 

“I can see that, Emiya-san. Should I ask my master to make me activate my noble phantasm again?” 

He shoots normal arrows this time, “you have a master!?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I forgot to tell everyone about this,” 

Yu bit his lip and then stares at Kusumi-no-Okami, “now is a good time for me if I’m able to use my Wild Card abilities, Lucifer’s megidolaon sounds helpful right now.” 

“Lucifer!?” 

Yu dismisses Emiya’s shocking outburst, he brandishes his katana and close his eyes. Then he takes a deep breath. 

“Here I go, Marie!” 

With fast movements, he is doing high speed slashing attacks to Kusumi-no-Okami's supposedly body. Trail of electricity appears on his heels. 

Seeing Yu’s fast attacks, Emiya who at first taken aback about the Saber servant’s rambling about summoning Lucifer (what’s do you mean Wild Card abilities able him to summon something that powerful and never been tried before in magecraft!?) is looking at his comrade at the moment with smirk. He too doesn’t want to lose at attacking with same speed as Yu. There's no way a modern, recent human servant will defeat him in Servant business. 

He traces more swords which he turns into arrow and as fast as he can shoot them. 

After Yu’s slash, swords come, their attack always like that consecutively while dodging upcoming retaliate attacks from Kusumi-no-Okami. 

“ _Emiya, I’m starting to get fatigue._ ” 

Emiya turns back, his master is losing his footing and in crouch position. 

“ _Just a bit more, Master. Hang in there._ ” 

Emiya have enough, he then traces more risqué noble phantasm he could think about. 

“Trace, on.” 

A large sword with rough tip is successfully materialized on Emiya’s hand. 

“ _I only have few seconds for this until you ran out of magical energy, Master._ ” 

Ritsuka holds his breath deeply, “ _affirmative, good luck, Archer._ ” 

And then Emiya is charging with full force with large ‘axe’ that used to belong to Heracles. 

One blow is being inflicted by Emiya, Kusumi-no-Okami is crying painfully. 

“That’s new, I guess this one is really the effective way to inflict damage.” Emiya is using the second slash of Nine Lives. Seven more until he hopes, their enemy will be defeated. 

They’re making progress and everything turns better until the being who used to be Marie is squeezing its head. Yu’s eyes go wide in realization when he notices the movements. 

“EMIYA STAND BA-” 

A loud cry is throwing Emiya’s body like he weightless. And this attack enough in shattering the Archer’s Reality Marble. Unlimited Blade Works is gone, and the tomb of Hollow Forest is back. Two people from Chaldea fall unconscious. The only one left standing is Yu. Even he himself already out of breath. He loses his footing and now in kneeling position while being supported by his katana. 

“ **Can you see, your struggle is futile, Human.** ” 

A feminine distorted voice is echoing around. Yu turns his back to face the huge beings in front of him. 

“Not my first rodeo to end up in this point, Marie.” Yu smiles wryly. 

“ **That wasn’t my name anymore, Human. After the land of human is erased, that name doesn't define me anymore. I am the Goddess of Fog, the Guardian of Human Desi-** ” 

“Bullshit,” Yu cuts the Goddess’ rambling, his eyes sharply stare at its face, unblinking. 

“You’re Marie, part of Izanami, the one who refuse to disappear and disagree with other Izanami way of thinking. You are-” 

Her large right hand swats Yu. Like a fly, his body is thrown off to meet the wall made of stone. Struggling, he tries to at least sit to the point that he needs his katana to lift his body. A tired smile adores his bruised face. 

“Still stubborn as ever, I remember you refuse to lose to The Fog. How much you want to be with us, to keep being friend in Inaba... and that’s The Truth in the end.” 

Deep inside his heart, he misses his friends so much. This world, despite has similar people, similar place, there’s too many contradictions and lies. It hurts him. 

The Fog really intoxicated everyone here and killed them, even. 

“The Aeon Arcana, another facet of The Judgment. If it's in reverse, one of its meaning is self-deception...” Yu grips his katana again. 

“and that means,” 

Next, he points his katana to the face of the rampaging Goddess. “YOU’RE ACTUALLY HURT, RIGHT!? THIS WORLD, NO, ME IN THIS WORLD FAILED YOU. YOU’RE ACTUALLY IN PAIN WITH THOSE FOG THAT COVER INABA! YOU CAN’T LIE TO ME, MARIE. IN FACT, YOU HATE YOUR DIVINITY RIGHT NOW, AM I RIGHT?” 

His katana is gleaming sharply against the dullness of tomb area. 

**⥽---⥼**

The Goddess who hears the human’s blasphemous statement who is standing alone with his katana points at her own face is furious, he said she hate that her status as Goddess? That’s funny. But strangely she feels something weird after he screamed those words at her. 

No, this isn’t weird feeling, it’s a familiar one from before. His words are making her helpless, yearning. Yearning for him to- 

Yearning? Why would she would yearn for a mere mortal that has potential to destroy this land, this domain? 

_If this domain gone, wasn’t she too?_

Her divine side is giving her logical reason. But- 

This person, who has grey-haired ( _a young human male has grey hairs, weird_ ) with stupid bowlcut ( _stupid? I don’t care about a mere human haircut_ ) is different. No, familiar is the right world. His familiarity is... a relief. A feeling when you see water on a desert. 

A feeling when you find where you belong. 

Grey eyes- 

He has grey eyes. When is the last time she recognizes those calm, grey eyes? What she always sees for a while when she gets back her godhood is a pair of yellow eyes. An arrogant, prideful, yet strong yellow eyes. Those eyes bring different feeling to her. Feeling of long time ago when she left behind by her beloved significant other. 

Those calm grey eyes are- 

Wait, calm grey eyes? 

“Na... ru... kami...” 

It's hurt, something hurt, not from her body, but inside. Is it her head? No, it’s on her chest. 

_Stop. Stop. Stop! Don't say his name! That will only bring more pain to you!!!_

“Yu?” 

Smile, no, it’s a warm smile. A smile of pure happiness, but why? It’s just a smile, idiot. So, he’s an idiot, stupid, jerk- 

“I can hear your heart speaking, your true self won’t lie, after all.” 

Why can’t she get angry anymore? Why her body won't listen to her? Why she won’t attack him again? It's absurd, Kusumi-no-Okami never fell in love with human, right? 

Love? What!? That is absurd! Since when a goddess falls in love, with a human in stupid haircut even- 

And she let her body stay still in sitting position, both hands on her side. She resigns and surrenders to a mere huma- no, a Saber Servant.

“ **Then please end this, if you really thing that I am lying to myself. If my existence is painful for me. Oh, The Fool, the Truth Seeker. Then end this, end this pitiful Goddess who already lose everything.”**

A Sharp, gleaming katana then impales her chest with high speed. The face of Saber servant is sad, full of pity. His mouth is moving with same words that a person said in their parting. 

Two words full of guilt is out from his mouth.

In the end, light engulfs everything around them. 

**⥽---⥼**

Yu opens up his eyes, he prepares himself to wake up in familiar blue. But no, it’s not blue at all. Yet at the same time this place he wakes up seems familiar. The set of staircases, paved ground, and a large tree. When he turns around to his back, an old-style Japanese train station building stood. Gentle wind sways both his hair and leaves of a tree near him. 

Unlike how he supposed to be wearing when he is summoned as servant (he wears his Yasogami school uniform if you curious), here, he wears his cold days clothes. A grey trousers, warmer dark shirt, and midnight blue thin jacket adorns his body. His katana is gone too and being replaced by a duffle bag. 

Wait, a minute, this place is when he- 

Suddenly, strong wind blows around him, causing petals of sakura are covering his field of vision. And then, a girl out of nowhere is walking to his direction. Her gothic style is bringing familiarity to already familiar setting. 

“Marie-” 

She stops right in front of him, her face is normal, no lens eye on her left eyes. That's a relief. 

“Yu, thank you. And it’s funny too, the one who clear my blindness because of The Fog is you. It's like you’re destined to erase this fog or something.” 

Yu who at first want to talk decides to keep his mouth close. Seems Marie’s speech isn’t done yet. 

“Listen, this place is actually your memory because mine already gone, erased by not only The Fog, but that clown-looking onmyouji servant too. And this place is the safest for short time, umm... for me to give you something.” 

She shuffles her messenger bag and pulls out another familiar object. 

“Why are you giving me your bamboo comb?” 

Marie isn’t answering Yu’s question, instead she shoves her comb to Yu. 

“Because this is the only one that can clear the poison of your friends. Remember, that Petite Detective and Muscular guy are acting weird and have weird powers? It’s because ‘he’ gives them ‘gifts’ to protect those pillars.” 

Yu accepts the comb from Marie’s hand, “who is ‘he’ here?” 

Marie is shaking her head to answer, “my times up, Sea of Unconscious got me. Don’t worry, you won’t lose, I believe you because you already attain The World, right?” 

She then aggressively turns around and leaving Yu behind. 

“Don’t lose, The Truth Seeker.” 

She walks away from him and never look back. 

After that, another light engulfs everything around him. 

Painful groans are coming from left and right are making Yu opens his eyes once more. Unlike sunny, pleasant, spring Inaba from before, his eyes perceive foggy Inaba, a large crater on the ground, and pile of debris which used to be Kanji’s home. Those groans are coming from his friends. He turns his head to check on his friends’ current conditions. 

Kanjis is the first one who is standing and doing stretching, “wait... huh? Huh? Where’s that place? Where’s the giant beings that attacking us before? And, I’m still alive. I’M STILL ALIVE!” 

Emiya right away is checking his master, his worry is gone seeing his master not waking up because he’s falling asleep. As for Naoto, she is in the same state, in deep sleep. 

Yu’s breath is now relieved upon seeing his friends’ alright state. Then he notices left part of his hand is holding something and when he checks it, the bamboo comb which belongs to Marie is on his palm. His grip on the comb is tighter. Whereas his eyes are staring at lens-eyed being on the sky that keeps producing yellow fog. 

“Don’t worry, Marie. I’ll fight for The Truth until the bitter end.” 

He closes his eyes because wave of fatigue is finally overcoming his body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda like: "Social Link, Go!"
> 
> Once again I,
> 
> THANKS FOR EVERYONE, AAAAAAA  
> My Tsuna is already on lvl90, need more QP and EXP card for him to reach lv 100.


	9. Node 3: A Start to Uncover The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu finally learns what's happening in this version of Inaba.  
> Despite he braced himself for upcoming explanation from Kanji and (especially) Naoto. Still their information is too much for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Look who's end up love-struck by a new fandom *point at myself*
> 
> Darn you Cells at Work! I swear to myself to reduce my fangirling-ness with lower shipping fuel but noooo CaW fandom ends up adding another pairings. (U-1146 x AE3803 is cute, look, I even remember their code for just one week-) Plus they're great, U-1146 is kuudere, AE3803 is ditzy-cute but not annoying, Neutrophil squad too, they're great.
> 
> Okay, enough rambling for my new fandom, let's just read the disclaimer  
> Persona isn't mine, FGO too~

Gentle swaying especially on his shoulders can be felt by Yu, after opening both of his eyes, full face of worry from Ritsuka is welcoming him after dreamless sleep. He changes his position from laying to sitting. Memories before he passed out is replaying inside his head until he notices that everyone successfully leave the enclosed space of Hollow Forest. For this fact, Yu lets out a relieved breath. After the last master of humanity convinced that Yu is okay, he offers his hand to help him standing up. 

Yu gladly accept Ritsuka’s help, “haha, we repeat what we do during our first meeting, except in different positions.” 

Ritsuka goes agape upon both of them realization, “wow, that’s true! Such a funny coincidence, don’t you think so, Narukami-san?” 

A nod is enough to answer RItsuka’s question, then the grey-haired Saber servant pats his clothes to clean dust on his clothes. Looking around, they have been sleeping on the ground at the front of a spot of former Kanji’s house. How can it be? Those shadows should have been attacking them when they’re sleeping few moments ago. Could it be, this is the afterlife!? 

“Why-” 

“The blobs creatures aren’t attacking us?” Emiya apparently sit in front of a recently-made bonfire. Some utensils from Kanji’s former house are being used in cooking something. Oh, he smells delicious aroma is lingering on the air. 

“They never be able to touch this area strangely, oh do you notice, that The Fog is clear around us only? For the first time Master said he feelt like breathing fresh air too ever since we arrived at this small city,” Yu is quickly looking around him to confirm Emiya’s statement. 

“Oh, by the way, your friends are still sleeping by the way.” 

His eyes move to their friends who are sleeping peacefully. 

“They are okay... they are okay.” He murmurs to calm himself and then, out of sudden, someone put their hand on his right shoulder. 

“Let’s wake them up, shall we? Archer is done with his cooking and let me tell you, never miss anything that Emiya cook because his foods are amazing!” 

Yu agrees with Ritsuka’s suggestion, he approaches two sleeping figures that he notices lying at each other. Kanji’s _gakuran_ is neatly fold and turns into a makeshift pillow under Naoto’s head. Seems Kanji is waking for a moment just to give the ex-detective prince comfort. He warmly smiles at two juniors of his before gently shakes Kanji’s body. 

“Kanji, wake up.” 

Sure enough, he is stirring before finally waking up. The blond-haired _kouhai_ is rubbing his eyes and lets out a large yawn. 

“Huh? What is it, Senpai?” 

At least his mood is better than before about him. 

“Time to eat, although I don’t know what time it is.” The reason is that the sky is covered by fog. 

After that, he sits next to sleeping Naoto. Unlike Kanji, he calls Naoto’s name only because she is easy to wake up. 

“Naoto?” 

Her body is moving a bit before she slowly open her eyes. Few times she blinks them to clear her view. 

“Eh, S-senpai? It’s something the matter?” 

“Nothing, it’s time to eat, Emiya is the one who cooks. Fujimaru-kun sounds eager for us to taste his Servant’s cooking. So, let’s go.” He gestures his junior to follow him. And then Kanji, Naoto, and himself are approaching the Servant who busy cooking with Ritsuka’s help. 

They end up sitting around campfire. RItsuka is being sandwiched by Emiya and Yu, while Naoto and Kanji are sitting next to each other (although the blond young man always trying to avoid eye contact with the petite girl) with plates made of clay on their hands contain pale red liquid. They’re having tomato soup as menu for now. 

“Where do you get tomatoes to make the soup, Emiya-san? Y-your food is good.” Naoto then covers her face with her hat to cover her blushing face 

Kanji, on the other hand is secretly blushing. 

“I saw them when I was trying to search for food around here next to the shrine. There's apparently a field full of them already ripe. Glad you like it, Lady.” 

Oh right, a small patch of field which the plants always changing according to the current seasons. Yu actually curious with the person who plant them, if just he could meet that person, he would buy those fresh vegetables. But, despite he stayed in Inaba for one year, he never learns who the owner was. 

“I see... Wait, where’s Marie? Yu-senpai, do you know where she is?” 

Yu who is busy in his own mind ends up choking on his own food after hearing Naoto’s question. Ritsuka is hurriedly giving a bottle of water to him. 

“Thank you, Fujimaru-kun,” he pauses to calm himself, “she is gone.” 

Kanji who enjoying his meal stops, “gone?” 

Yu puts his plate in front of him, he takes a deep breath, “she isn’t human-” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone know she isn’t human, Senpai!” 

Yu has solemn look on his face, “she goes back to where she belongs, Kanji. The Sea of Unconsciousness of humanity. After she lost what ‘anchored’ her only existence to keep alive here, that is Marie, or her memories. She is nothing but part of The Fog again.” 

No one dares to speak; Yu continues his explanation. 

“The truth is, this thick fog here and her own existence a minute ago before we defeat her only torture her, it’s painful. So...” 

Yu out of nowhere stands up and faces his juniors. 

“What actually happens after Namatame’s arrest, Kanji and Naoto?” 

Two people who Yu addresses are looking at each other, Kanji lets out inaudible grunts. Naoto understands that her senpai is serious, so she takes off her hat. 

“It’s all started from when we realized that Namatame isn’t the culprit.” Naoto is looking down. 

But Kanji is looking at her with angry face, “that’s not it, right!? I know, we know, even Yosuke-senpai already realized he betray us since either May or March, Naoto!” 

“Calm down first, Kanji-ku...” 

Kanji is clenching fist, “but it’s the truth, right? We saw him- everyone on Investigation Team is suspicious of his weirdness each day. We saw that he kept getting closer to that bastard Detective! You said that you saw his blatant lies, and pretty much confirmed that asshole is the true killer-” 

To calm Kanji, Yu is standing up and he walks to him, then he puts his hand on Kanji’s shoulder. 

“Kanji, enough.” 

Yu who has enough with their explanation and bickering is rephrasing his question. 

“Okay, I think the story from Namatame’s arrests isn’t the best. What is myself of yours did to causing you guys to realize that I betrayed all of you?” 

“He or ours Yu Narukami is covering Tohru Adachi’s crime.” 

Naoto’s sudden statement drops like heavy bricks to the heated-up situation. Yu who is ready but at the same time not is fall back to sit on the ground. His face is devoid of emotions at all. 

Then he rubs his face out of exhaustion. Both from mental and physical one. 

“... and then everything starts downhill from that. The Fog is thick to the point people were fallen down left and right without any explanations. After that, those shadows were pouring out from each corner of Inaba, attacking people ali-” Naoto’s eyes are watering, her voice is wavering and getting lower. 

“Enough Naoto, no need to continue.” the grey-haired stops her, as he knows that well everything turned like hell with TV world and real world emerges. 

Kanji too sits back down. No one wants to speak at all. 

Crackling noises from burning woods of campfire is filling the stillness of five people. Their meal is forgotten and they are agreeing silently to watch the burning fire. 

“Then why are you not stopping me?” 

That question makes Kanji angry out of sudden, he lifts Yu with the collars of his clothes. His eyes are wide out of anger. 

“REALLY!? THAT’S YOUR QUESTION, HUH!?” 

Yu stares at him back without blinking at all. 

“IT’S BECAUSE WE BELIEVE YOU!” 

Ritsuka in the end joins to calm the escalating situation. 

“Stop it, Tatsumi-san! Narukami-san question is acceptable and you know that this Narukami-san isn’t _your_ version of Narukami-san.” 

“Stay away from our problem, Chaldea-” 

Then out of nowhere Emiya stands beside him and put a knife on Kanji’s throat. 

“Your problem is causing another problem to our world, Kid.” 

Kanji lets go of Yu, the person who is being lifted out than turns his back, he looks at anywhere but them. 

Naoto fires away a question to Chaldea, “causing problem to your problem? I’m pretty sure your world never exists in this world, our world.” 

Emiya retracks his sword and then stares at his master to give explanation to those two. 

Ritsuka begins to explain that this city mysteriously shows up out of nowhere with some kind of wall surrounding it made of impenetrable thick fog from outside perspective. This city reminds Chaldea to Fuyuki, excepts the part of getting bigger and wider. This version of Inaba ‘eats’ up texture of the real world using magical energy around it. It's like parasitic mushrooms that grow on a healthy tree. Of course, Chaldea can’t leave it alone. 

“We want our world to keep exist after all.” Ritsuka’s long explanation is closed by Chaldea mission to fix this existence of Inaba. 

“But, isn’t that means we weren’t supposed to exist? What will happen if we able to destroy those magecraft which the base of existence of this world?” 

Two people of Chaldea look at each other, Emiya is giving his master a nod, while Ritsuka is showing a sad face. 

“Everything will disappear, of course. Change back to how this area supposed to be. Another small town except its name isn’t Yasoinaba.” 

Once again silence overcomes their conversation. 

“Yu-senpai, you already know about this, right?” 

Yu who has been facing on other direction ever since Kanji let him go turns around and his nods cause two people from this version of Inaba. 

“Yes.” 

“Then how can you stay calm-” 

“But I’ll try to find a way to save all of you. There has to be a way.” 

Hearing Yu’s promise to his friends creates bitter taste to Emiya although the Archer servant keeps it to himself. His face for a split second gives the Saber class servant a solemn gaze. 

**⥽---⥼**

Currently they are waiting for information about their next place to go from Da Vinci after food empty. Secretly they’re not enjoying it despite how delicious the taste is. Their feeling is mixed after revelations of what causing this Inaba is getting shrouded by The Fog. 

Ritsuka’s communication device is activated, they can see hologram with a woman in weird dress and wearing glasses rests her chin on her right hand. Her face is definition of bored, added with unamused expression of hers and a mug of coffee with steam goes absent. Her coffee is gone cold. Which means she is wasting lot of times to wait Ritsuka’s next contact after last time during Kanji’s defeated state. 

Ritsuka sheepishly smiles to ease the long brunette lady’s bad mood. 

“Hi there, Da Vinci-chan!” 

But then out of nowhere Kanji is shoving himself to make a space for him next to Ritsuka. His face is awed seeing both the technology and the person who makes appearance. 

“Da Vinci? Woah, Ritsuka, you’re cool! But-” 

Da Vinci can see that Kanji is confused by her gender. 

“I know Kanji-kun, you’re confused by the reason why I’m a woman... Umu, because I want to be beautiful like my proudest painting, Mona Lisa! But enough for that, Fu-ji-ma-ru-kun. Why is your next contact is taking a while? I tried to contact you when there’s another large magical energy gathered near you detected by Sheba system, but then suddenly our line is blocked too. You're irresponsible, irresponsible~” she shakes her head in dejected manner. 

Yu then steps up to explain how can they went missing during Da Vinci efforts at contacting them, “it’s because we trapped inside, err... a pocket dimension? Something like that during your attempt at contacting Fujimaru-kun.” 

“Eh... a pocket dimension? That's interesting. Oh right, I want to tell you that next magecraft is around... a school building near Shopping District? That’s... oh, dangerous one. It eats energy around them. Careful, you will easily get fatigue, Fujimaru-kun.” 

Emiya clearly concerned when he perceives what kind of magecraft in school building is. 

“I see, that magecraft let me guess is the first one to make by Caster of Limbo. School full of students, which means, source of fuel of prana. That damn Servant!” The archer class servant clearly angry which shown by gritting his teeth.

This time Da Vinci is showing her shocked face, “Caster of Limbo? He is there?” 

“Yep, that asshole servant is here, Da Vinci-chan.”

She sighs deeply, “so that’s the reason why those magecraft feels like from Japanese Age of Gods. Well, more work for you guys. He's quite danger- oh hello there, Sherlock Holmes.”

A slicked-back dark-haired servant then is seen standing next to Da Vinci. “Hello, Kids. Huh, so this Pseudo-Singularity is filled by high-schooler, interesting...” 

“S-Sherlock H-Holmes is... in front of me?”

Someone is having breakdown in front of her favorite character-correction-figure.

At least the foul mood while ago is reduced by the arrival of the famous detective Servant. 


End file.
